The Forbidden Romance
by The Stories of L.B
Summary: Misao and Kyo's love affair maybe be in danger when a fellow teacher finds them kissing in the classroom... Will their love prevail, or will Kyo have to give up on making Misao his bride? CHAPTER 17 UPDATED! RATED T! PLEASE R&R?
1. Complicated Affair

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Black Bird Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter Title: Complicated Affair_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

**Misao knew that being with Kyo was complicated and that no one would understand if they knew what Kyo was. If her parents ever found out that he was a demon they would forbid her from being with him. The thought frightened her more then Kyo's being a demon did... She sat at her desk doing her homework when she felt a pair of eyes land on her. She looked up seeing Kyo staring at her through his glasses.**

**"Misao?" Misao blinked her eyes, and feeling as if coming out of a trance.**

**"Huh- oh Kana what is it?" She said turning her head and looking at one of her best friends, who was busy looking from her to Kyo. "Did she notice that Kyo was looking at me..." She thought feeling her heart go up into her throat. Kana smiled closing her eyes and shaking her head.**

**"...It's nothing, I was just being stupid. So do you want to go somewhere after school today?" She asked leaning against her desk. Mana, Misao's other best friend, looked up from her math notebook.**

**"Hey you making plans without me?" She asked in a pretend hurt voice. Misao and Kana began to laugh, making Kyo stand up and walking over towards them.**

**"Uh oh..." Mana muttered. Misao and Kana let out a gasp looking up and seeing Kyo hovering over them, narrowing his eyes down at all three of them.**

**"Do I need to separate you three?" He asked. They all shook their head 'no' and then they turned their heads back down towards their work. "Misao I want you to stay after class. I need to speak to you about your last test grade." Kana and Mana shared a look.**

**"Why is it always Misao who has to stay after class?" Mana whispered to Kana, which Kana answered with a shrug. Misao almost let out a gasp hearing what Mana had said. "Oh god this isn't good..." She thought looking up at Kyo.**

**"Sure Mr. Usui." Kyo didn't smile, not even a little bit. Misao felt sweat start to dampen her hair line. "If Kana and Mana find out that Mr. Usui is my boyfriend...no telling what will- could, happen." She thought feeling a shiver go up her spine.**

**"Good, now back to work." The three of them did what they were ordered to do. They didn't want Mr. Usui to come back and get on them some more. "Oh I bet inside, Kyo's loving every minute of this crap." Misao said sending him a glare. Kyo spun around, catching her glare, making Misao almost let out a gasp. He smirked, then the bell rang for the end of school.**

**"Okay kids homework tonight." All the students groaned, expected some of the nerdier kids. They all nodded their head with excitement, Misao caught a few kids rolling their eyes probably thinking, "I'm not going to do it." She let out a sigh getting up and putting all her stuff into her bag. She made her way to leave, when Mana tugged at the sleeve of her blazer.**

**"What is it, Mana?" She asked looking over, seeing Kyo with his arms crossed, and his eyes narrowed.**

**"Uh Misao your suppose to stay after class remember?" Misao felt a lump start to form in her throat. "Oh, right..." She thought turning back around and heading over to Kyo's desk.**

**"Sorry I forgot Mr. Usui." He let out a sigh, his frown fading.**

**"I could see that, as you were walking out of the room." Misao swallowed, forgetting about the lump in her throat. Instead she let out a laugh touching the back of her head with her hand, and scratching a spot that wasn't even itchy.**

**"Right, well I guess I'll see you guys later." She said turning towards Mana and Kana who were nodding a small nod, whispering as they left. Misao wanted so badly to know what they were whispering about...**

**Misao let out a sigh, putting her face in her hands. "Kyo, you've got to stop telling me to stay after class and trying to seduce me!" Misao said letting her hands fall. Kyo blinked, clearly confused.**

**"I didn't ask you to stay after class to try and seduce you." Misao blinked, she was really confused now. "If he didn't ask me after class to try and seduce me then why...?" She thought asking herself, looking up at Kyo.**

**Kyo pulled a piece of paper from behind his back and showed it to her... It had a big whooping 37 on it making her breath leave her. "Is that my paper?" She asked her voice hoarse. He nodded.**

**"Yes I advise you to seek a tutor, get either Mana or Kana to help you. Hell while your at it get both of them to help you, you'll need it." Misao grinned feeling a wave of humor wash over her.**

**"Oh thanks a lot." She muttered. He let out a sigh, having no idea what to say to her.**

**"Listen Misao, you could come over tonight and we'll all help you study."**

**"We'll...?" She questioned.**

**"That's right, me, Buzen, Zenki, and Sagami. Remember we all had to study and do lesson as we grew up." Misao bit her lower lip, she didn't know about this. Kyo would probably try to grope her and then she'd have to knock him around a little bit to get his mind out of the gutter and back on track. She released her lip, looking up at him...**

**"Are you sure your not to busy?" She asked. He shook his head, then gave her a sweet, seductive smile.**

**"I'm never to busy for you, Misao." With him saying those sweet, cute things to her. Misao stood up on her tippy toes and lightly kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away a few seconds later, Kyo let out a growl of protest, trying to pull her up to him to crush his lips to hers once again.**

**Misao let out a chuckle, "Now, now Mr. Usui you know it's against the rules to be kiss a student." There was a sound of a throat clearing making both of Misao and Kyo jump.**

**"It certainly is..." Kyo face grew pale, and Misao felt her stomach drop to the floor. There stood Mrs. Zanaki, a very beautiful 20 some odd old woman, and a fellow teacher, and boy did she have a very ugly, smug look on her face. And all that was going through her mind was, "Got ya."**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 1st chapter of my new Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' hope you enjoyed and please R&R? I want to know what you thought and what you liked most about it...? Sorry that it's so short but I wanted to find out how it turns out for my readers. Please message me if you got anything you would like to see happen, or any questions... I'll think about adding your ideas. If it's something to graphic or to bloody I probably won't do it... Thanks a bunch for reading and I hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	2. Mrs Zanaki's Demands!

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Black Bird Characters, only the ones I create!**_

_**Title: The Forbidden Romance**_

_**Chapter Title: Mrs. Zanaki's Demands!**_

_**Author: ChibiTengu ^.^**_

_**Rated: T**_

* * *

**Misao and Kyo took a step apart from each other, trying their best to look innocent even though they knew that they'd been caught doing the thing that went against the school rules: NO FRATERNIZING WITH STUDENTS! Misao smiled sweetly at Mrs. Zanaki, who was dressed in a baby blue tank top, a track suit jacket and a pair of matching track suit pants. She looked as if she just drank a full glass of lemon juice. Her face pinched with disgust that such an unattractive girl could end up with the most gorgeous guy that she has ever in all of her adult life.**

**"Hello Mrs. Zanaki can I help you with something?" Kyo asked, giving Mrs. Zanaki a huge sexy smile, almost making her melt, but she would keep her dignity…at the moment.**

**"Hello to you, Mr. Usui and no I don't any help from you, but Misao I could use your help though." Misao swallowed, finding there was a lump in her throat.**

**"W-what do you need from me, Mrs. Zanaki?" She asked, not trusting the crazy glitter in Mrs. Zanaki's eyes, it truly was unsettling to her, making her very uncomfortable. _"God if only I hadn't failed that test and Kyo hadn't ask me to stay after class…we wouldn't be in this situation."_ Misao thought, wanting so much to be at home and in the safety of her bedroom.**

**"Oh I think you know what I want." Misao let out a loud gulp, the lump finally gone. She gestured with her finger for Misao to follow her. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow her for a moment, Mr. Usui." Kyo shook his head then turned back to the un graded papers on his desk.**

**"No not at all, take all the time you need. Misao I'll see you tomorrow?" Misao gave a small nod, then began to follow Mrs. Zanaki out of the classroom, and when the door was safely closed, Mrs. Zanaki gave Misao one of the most ominous looks she had ever seen, well one of the most ominous looks that a humans has ever gave her that is…**

**Mrs. Zanaki began to walk down the hall, gesturing for Misao to follow her, and so she did. They walked a few minutes arriving at a empty classroom, the lights off, and the air in the room was stuffy and Misao was having a hard time breathing. Mrs. Zanaki walked over sitting up on top of the teachers desk, then pulling out a cigarette from her track pants pocket. "So Misao you've got a thing for Mr. Usui, or are you two more involved." Misao head snapped up, her eyes growing wide.**

**"U-uh well you see it's really complicated-" She lit the cigarette, taking a puff of the nasty smelling cigarette, then blew the smoke in Misao's face. Misao waved her hand in front of her face, trying to stop herself from inhaling the smoke, and sneezing. Mrs. Zanaki gave a twisted little chuckle.**

**"Now, now Miss Harada you mustn't lie to one of your elder. Your parents rose you better then that." Misao was starting to really get pissed. _"Who's she to tell me not to lie! She's a skanky P.E. teacher who flirts with every boy she freaking see, I feel sorry for her husband!"_ She thought, her nostrils flaring.**

**"I'm not lying, Mrs. Zanaki. I'm telling you the truth when I say what me and Kyo have is complicated-" Mrs. Zanaki eyes blazed with irritation. "I really wish that this ugly girl would just tell me what I need to know and stop dodging my questions." She thought.**

**"So you guys are one a first name basest then?" She asked, her lower little puckered out in a pouty way. Misao couldn't help but smirk. _"Do I sense a hint of jealously?"_ She thought asking herself.**

**"What you jealous?" She asked, still smirking. Mrs. Zanaki quit pouting, taking another puff of her cigarette. Then after a few seconds she let out a small squeaky laugh.**

**"What? Of you!" She let out a more hardy laugh. "Don't make me laugh. Your just a kid, comparing you and me," She said gesturing to Misao and herself, grinning. "It's no contest honey." Misao let out a sigh, shaking her head.**

**"Listen Mrs. Zanaki, I've known Kyo since I was 5 years old. We grew up together, he's only 4 years older then me. It's not that big of an age different." Mrs. Zanaki took another puff of her cigarette, blowing it in Misao direction. Misao stepped away, avoiding the smoke. Mrs. Zanaki let out a laugh, putting out the cigarette on the desk, leaving a black smudge mark and a few cigarette ashes.**

**"See that's where your wrong sweetie." Misao began to glare muttering "Don't call me sweetie." Mrs. Zanaki blinked, surprised.**

**"What? What did you say, sweetie?" She asked, saying 'sweetie' on purpose trying to get on Misao nerves…which she was doing perfectly.**

**"I said, don't call me sweetie." She said her voice covered in ice and malice. She was really starting to hate Mrs. Zanaki.**

**"Looky here honey, I'll call you any name I want. Oh and I want you to break up with Kyo." Misao blinked, she couldn't believe what had just come out of Mrs. Zanaki's mouth, so she just had to ask again to make sure she heard her right.**

**"What did you say?" Mrs. Zanaki gave a smart ass smirk, thinking _"I gottcha right where I want ya now, Misao Harada."_**

**She cleared her throat, so that Misao could and would hear her clearly. "I said I want you to break up with Kyo…" Misao still couldn't believe what she just said.**

**"Who?" She asked. Mrs. Zanaki rolled her eyes, getting really irritated having to repeat herself a third and final time. _"If she doesn't understand it this time then it's her own fault, and when she sees Kyo kissing on me and not her, she's got no one to blame but herself."_ She thought, feeling a sudden satisfaction as if she's already won.**

**"Okay listen closely, because I'm not going to repeat myself a fourth time, got that?" Misao nodded, her eyes distant and in a daze. Mrs. Zanaki cleared her throat one last time, before telling Misao to do one of the most difficult and hardest things she'd have to do in her whole life. "Break up with your boyfriend, Kyo Usui. Understand?" Misao gave a stiff nod. _"That's what I thought she said."_**

**Mrs. Zanaki gave her a brilliant smile. "Good I'll be expecting you two to be broken up in the next few days." She slid off the desk top and made her way happily over to the door pulling it open.**

**"Have a great afternoon." She said wiggling her fingers towards Misao, who was busy wiping her eyes. Misao let out a small sob, wanting to flip Mrs. Zanaki the bird. _"Great afternoon my ass!"_ She thought still crying.**

**"I'm really sorry it had to come to this, but-" Misao's head snapped up, her eyes red and puffy from crying.**

**"If you were really sorry then you wouldn't be asking me to break up with the guy I've been in love with all my life!" She cried loudly.**

**Mrs. Zanaki shushed her loudly, "Keep your voice down, Miss Harada." Misao gave a hard laugh.**

**"Whoa what happen to 'sweetie' skanky. You know that's your nickname right? All the kids, and even most of the other teachers call you 'Skanky Zanaki' and if you ask me it fits you to a tee." Mrs. Zanaki's chest puffed up, her face getting face getting all red.**

**"How dare you- I know for a fact that no one calls me that."**

**Misao shrugged, "Well maybe not to your face..." Mrs. Zanaki cheeks puffed out, she was trying to hold back the screamed that was scratching at her throat. Soon she began to count to 10 and then after that she let out her breath feeling a tad bit better, but not really.**

**"I'd like to point out one thing to you, Miss Harada, that the names Chou Zanaki, not 'Skanky Zanaki' but to you it's Mrs. Zanaki. And now if you don't mind I have to go and meet my husband for an early supper, goodbye." Mrs. Zanaki walked over to the door about to leave, but stopping short. "Oh and one more thing Miss Harada..." She said putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side as if in thought about what she was going to say. She blinked then a smile appeared on her face. "When you and Kyo are through and him and I start going out, he'll soon forget about you and focus all his attention on me and me alone." She said a smug look on her face, then she slipped out of the classroom. Misao breathing was rugged and fast, she felt her pulse ram against her neck as if she just ran a marathon. Her eyes went in all different directions trying to find something to throw. She picked up a book that was on a nearby desk, throwing the book across the room. It hit the wall with a loud _thud!_ Afterwards she just collapsed to the floor sobbing, tears streaming down her face.**

**"Why is this crap always happening to me, can't I caught a break for once in my life!" She screamed in a shrill voice. When she touched the cool tile floor, her hot skin nice and cool making her moan. She laid fully down on her side, using her bag as a pillow. There she laid, crying uncontrollably. Soon she began to doze off, her eyes beginning to become heavy. She didn't hear the door open, but when she felt warm hands against her red flushed cheeks, she opened her eyes a crack, looking up into the face of Kyo.**

**"Misao what happen, why are you laying here on the floor...why are your eyes all puffy and red?" Misao tried to push herself up, but her hands slipped making her fall back down to the floor.**

**"Wow I've got ya." Kyo muttered pulling her up from under her arms, helping her into a sitting position. "What's wrong, what did Chou want?" Misao eyes snapped open, feeling really anxious all of a sudden.**

**"W-who?" She asked. Kyo eyed her with worry.**

**"You know Chou, Chou Zanaki." Misao heart began to beat rapidly, her breathing coming in short bursts. Kyo touched Misao's face, making her flinch.**

**"Misao what happen, what did Chou say to you?" She asked.**

**"You call her by her first name…you like her." Kyo eyes went wide, his mouth agape.**

**"What- no I don't." Misao got to her feet, her legs shaky and wobbly, she nearly fell down a few times, but Kyo help her stay up right.**

**"Then why would you call her by her first name then?" She asked in a shaky voice. Kyo scratching the back of his head, not knowing what to say. _"What's the big deal? What if I call Chou, Chou, that's her name."_**

**"You do so like her so don't lie to me!" Misao said in a cry.**

**"Misao saying her name isn't what's important at the moment, what did she say to you to make you cry?" Misao wiped at her face, her cheeks hot and on fire from all her crying.**

**"S-she said that I was to break up with you so she could have a shot with you." Kyo eyes softened and he let out a sigh. "I was afraid this would happen." He muttered.**

**"What, you were afraid what would happen?" Misao asked, tears slipping out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Kyo threw his arms up and then gestured all around him.**

**"All of this, someone finding out about us...maybe she's right. Maybe we do need to take a break, Misao." Now Misao couldn't believe what was coming out of Kyo's mouth. "He can't be serious."**

**"You can't be serious." She said, her eyes wide. He nodded his head muttering "But I am" then he took a deep breath, rubbing his face. "You want us to break up and give into Mrs. Zanaki's demand. For you and me to break up so she can have a crack at you!" Kyo was having about enough of Misao atittude towards him.**

**"I never said that I would go out with Mrs. Zanaki, Misao-"**

**"Still it would mean she's won! We can't do this, I won't do it." She said in a low stubborn voice. Kyo let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead.**

**"Misao please just let me think-"**

**"No I'm not going to let her win, I love you! You can't break up with me!" Misao screamed at the top of her lungs. Kyo's eyes glowed red and ominous, making Misao shrinking back in fear. Kyo's eyes died down, feeling as if the wind was pulled from his lungs.**

**"I-I knew this would happen one day..." He muttered, closing his eyes tightly.**

**"What?" She asked, her eyes wide in wonder. Kyo let out a sigh, rubbing his face feeling tired all of a sudden.**

**"Your finally afraid of me-"**

**"What, I'm not afraid of you!" She said stomping her foot, feeling as if she were being betrayaled by the one person that she loved more then anything in the whole entire world. Kyo backed up a step and then turned to leave, but Misao hand shot out grabbing his arm and keeping where he stood. "Kyo please don't I don't want you to leave me, I love you!" He shook his head.**

**"I know you do, Misao. I've known for a really long time how you felt about me, but I think I need to give you some space...give you sometime to cool off." Misao eyes widened in fear. "He can't break up with me, he can't..!" She thought, gasping.**

**"Then you can't leave me, I don't want you to leave me." Kyo gave a soft chuckle, prying Misao's hand from around his arm. He turned around facing her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.**

**"I'm not leaving you, I could never leave you because I love you, Misao. I'll see you tomorrow, okay." Misao gave a sad little nod, then he left leaving Misao to stand by herself and leaving her to feel sorry for herself.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 2 of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? Tell me how it was and what you liked most about it? I want to know what your thoughts were so please tell me... Thanks for reading and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	3. A Stab In The Back!

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Black Bird Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter Title: A Stab In The Back!_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

**Misao woke with a start, turning her head from side to side trying to remember where she was. When she spotted her old stuff teddy bear that sat in her desk chair, she let out a sigh, realizing that she was laying in her bed safe from the cruel world that she was beginning to despise. She blinked her eyes, just realizing that they were blurry and unfocused. After a few blinks of her eyes she gave up, she just closed them and titled her head up trying to fall back to sleep, but no matter how much she hoped and wished to sleep, the sleep never came. Finally letting out a sigh of defeat. She sat up and pushed herself back until her back hit the headboard of her bed. She let out a shaky breath, noticing how hot her skin felt.**

**"What in the world…" She said, raising her hand to her burning forehead. She let out a low sigh of pleasure as the cool skin of her hand touched her forehead. "I have a fever…but why?" She asked herself, pulling her legs out of bed and setting her feet firmly on the floor. She looked around her vision was in and out of focus and a bit cloudy if she stared in direction for to long. She rubbed her face with her hands, trying to avoid contact with her eyes, she didn't want to make her vision worse.**

**"I still can't believe this is happening…Mrs. Zanaki demanding that Kyo and I breakup- god I don't even want to think about it." She muttered the last part, then let out a sigh. She let her hands drop so now they rest by her sides on the bed. Misao was starting to feel as if the whole entire world was against her. _"What am I going to do…why can't Kyo and I just live a normal life and-"_ Her thought stopped right then. She remembered something very important. Kyo and her would never have a normal life, because Kyo was a demon. The head of his whole clan of Tengu demons… Her and Kyo would never in a million years have a normal life.**

**"Things would be much more simpler if I were a demon…but I doubt that I would be the Senka Maiden if I were a demon." She muttered it nearly making her sick to think of not being with Kyo. She waited for so long, for 10 years she waited for him to return to her, to keep his promise of taking her as his bride… Misao shook her head, trying to erase all the thoughts she had in the last few minutes.**

**"I can't think like that. If we don't do as Mrs. Zanaki says then there is no chance in hell that Kyo and I can be together. It's not like she's going to spy on him to see if I stay away…" Even with saying that it didn't make her feel any better. So she got up, finally giving up on trying to reassure herself, and walked outside to get some fresh air. She hadn't noticed the pink hue that had touched the sky from her bedroom.**

**"The sun is coming up…" She muttered looking up at the soft pink color and it's partly clouded skies. "I wonder if Kyo's up yet." She walked towards the gate and was about to knock on it when she remembered what happen the day before with Kyo…**

**_~Flashback~_**

**_"Misao what happen, why are you laying here on the floor...why are your eyes all puffy and red?" Misao tried to push herself up, but her hands slipped making her fall back down to the floor._**

**_"Wow I've got ya." Kyo muttered pulling her up from under her arms, helping her into a sitting position. "What's wrong, what did Chou want?" Misao eyes snapped open, feeling really anxious all of a sudden._**

**_"W-who?" She asked. Kyo eyed her with worry._**

**_"You know Chou, Chou Zanaki." Misao heart began to beat rapidly, her breathing coming in short bursts. Kyo touched Misao's face, making her flinch._**

**_"Misao what happen, what did Chou say to you?" She asked._**

**_"You call her by her first name…you like her." Kyo eyes went wide, his mouth agape._**

**_"What- no I don't." Misao got to her feet, her legs shaky and wobbly, she nearly fell down a few times, but Kyo help her stay up right._**

**_"Then why would you call her by her first name then?" She asked in a shaky voice. Kyo scratching the back of his head, not knowing what to say. "What's the big deal? What if I call Chou, Chou, that's her name."_**

**_"You do so like her so don't lie to me!" Misao said in a cry._**

**_"Misao saying her name isn't what's important at the moment, what did she say to you to make you cry?" Misao wiped at her face, her cheeks hot and on fire from all her crying._**

**_"S-she said that I was to break up with you so she could have a shot with you." Kyo eyes softened and he let out a sigh. "I was afraid this would happen." He muttered._**

**_"What, you were afraid what would happen?" Misao asked, tears slipping out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Kyo threw his arms up and then gestured all around him._**

**_"All of this, someone finding out about us...maybe she's right. Maybe we do need to take a break, Misao." Now Misao couldn't believe what was coming out of Kyo's mouth. "He can't be serious."_**

**_"You can't be serious." She said, her eyes wide. He nodded his head muttering "But I am" then he took a deep breath, rubbing his face. "You want us to break up and give into Mrs. Zanaki's demand. For you and me to break up so she can have a crack at you!" Kyo was having about enough of Misao attitude towards him._**

**_"I never said that I would go out with Mrs. Zanaki, Misao-"_**

**_"Still it would mean she's won! We can't do this, I won't do it." She said in a low stubborn voice. Kyo let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead._**

**_"Misao please just let me think-"_**

**_"No I'm not going to let her win, I love you! You can't break up with me!" Misao screamed at the top of her lungs. Kyo's eyes glowed red and ominous, making Misao shrinking back in fear. Kyo's eyes died down, feeling as if the wind was pulled from his lungs._**

**_"I-I knew this would happen one day..." He muttered, closing his eyes tightly._**

**_"What?" She asked, her eyes wide in wonder. Kyo let out a sigh, rubbing his face feeling tired all of a sudden._**

**_"Your finally afraid of me-"_**

**_"What, I'm not afraid of you!" She said stomping her foot, feeling as if she were being betrayed by the one person that she loved more then anything in the whole entire world. Kyo backed up a step and then turned to leave, but Misao hand shot out grabbing his arm and keeping where he stood. "Kyo please don't I don't want you to leave me, I love you!" He shook his head._**

**_"I know you do, Misao. I've known for a really long time how you felt about me, but I think I need to give you some space...give you sometime to cool off." Misao eyes widened in fear. "He can't break up with me, he can't..!" She thought, gasping._**

**_"Then you can't leave me, I don't want you to leave me." Kyo gave a soft chuckle, prying Misao's hand from around his arm. He turned around facing her, kissing her lightly on the forehead._**

**_"I'm not leaving you, I could never leave you because I love you, Misao. I'll see you tomorrow, okay."_**

**_~End Of Flashback~_**

**Misao let out a sigh then let her hand fall, lightly hitting the gate, but no enough to be thought of as a knock. She turned around and walked back to her house and shivering as she went. The days were getting cold and it wouldn't be long until it would official be winter. When she got back up to her room and laid back down, she was trying to figure out how she was going to be able to go to school today. Then an idea hit her.**

**"That's it I can fake sick. I already feel crummy as it is and I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind it…" Then she remembered that her Dad was on a fact gathering trip and that he wouldn't be home for a few weeks.**

**"Maybe we'll all have this resolved before then. Maybe then I could introduce Kyo to Dad." She said full of excitement. Misao jump out of bed and dashed around doing a little happy dance, but that happy dance was short lived, because seconds later there was a knock at her bedroom door.**

**"Misao are you up? What are you doing in there?" Yoko asked, knocking lightly on the door a second time. Misao looked around franticly. She hoped that her Mom wouldn't catch her jumping around before she played her sick bit.**

**"Uh yeah I was just-" She took a deep breath then went over, throwing the teddy bear off the chair and on to her bed before she sat down and laid her head down on her desk. "I'm not feeling so hot today." She said in a sickly voice. Yoko opened the door and took one look at her daughter before going and getting the thermometer. She took Misao temperature and saw that it was normal.**

**"Well you don't have a fever." She said placing the back of her hand on Misao's forehead. "You are a little warm though, do you want something cold to drink it might help…" Misao nodded her head and waited as Yoko rushed down stairs and then returned with a nice glass of ice water. She made Misao take a drink, which resulted in Misao letting out a sigh as the cold icy water traveled down her throat.**

**"Is that better?" Yoko asked picking up a few pieces of clothing off the floor and throwing them into Misao's hapmer in the corner. "You think you'll be able to go to school today? I wouldn't want you to go and get sick..." Right then Misao knew that she would let her stay home if she begged long enough.**

**Misao took a shaky deep breath, playing it as much as she could. "I don't know...I'm just afraid I'll get there then want to come home. I don't think I'll be able to concentrate at all..." She said, then let out a moan as a huge headache hit her right in the temple. _"There is no way I'm going to be able to go to school..."_ She thought knowing that it was the real truth, that if she did go she could end up getting really sick. Then where would she be... Yoko stood with her arms crossed around her waist, as if she were hugging herself.**

**"Well all right." She said with a sigh, turning about the room as if observing it. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to stay home you know just to make sure that you don't end up getting sick for real." Yoko gave a sly wink in her daughters direction. And Misao knew that there was no fooling her Mom. That she knew from the start what Misao was up to...**

* * *

**Misao sat at her desk trying to work out a Math problem that Kana and Mana had taken their time to bring Misao missed assignments... "Yeah thanks a lot you guys I really appericate it." Misao said with a smile when Kana and Mana had arrived. They were even sweet enough to offer to stay and help her out.**

**"Oh no thanks you guys. You go on ahead home or what ever you guys were going to do. I'm sure I'll be fine, besides if I need help I'll just call-" Misao nearly told them that if she needed any help she'd call Kyo.**

**"Who?" Mana asked with a confused look on her face. Kana let out a giggle, then whispered something in Mana's ear. "Oh your boyfriend- wait I thought he dropped out of High School...?" Mana said. Misao shook her head then popped a sweet sticky bun into her mouth.**

**"No he was never in school- his homeschooled." Misao said at last. _"Well that's not a total lie...I don't think."_ Misao thought. Mana and Kana had suddenly a look of relief.**

**"Oh he's homeschooled, that's cool my sister's got a friend who's homeschooled. He's pretty cool." Mana said, then gave a small blush. Kana and Misao let out a gasp.**

**"No way! You like your sisters friend!" Mana blushed even more, then playfully punch Kana in the arm.**

**"N-no!" She stuttered, her cheeks as red as a tomato. Misao and Kana had a laugh, then stopped when they saw that Mana was getting really upset.**

**"Sorry, Mana didn't mean anything by it." Kana said, then Misao nodded in agreement. Mana let out a sigh, shrugging her shoulders and turning her attention to something else.**

**"So when do we get to meet this rebel?" Misao looked at Mana with a look of confusion. Kana rolled her eyes and then let out a sigh, as if Misao was the stupidest girl on the planet.**

**"When do we get to meet your boyfriend, Misao. That's what Mana was trying to ask...I hope." She thought then let out a giggle. Misao bit her lower lip and began to nibble on it. _"If they find out that I'm dating Kyo, only they know him as Mr. Kyo Usui...there's going to be a field day!"_ She thought.**

**"Uh well you see his not in town at the moment. He had to go and visit some relatives."**

**"Oh really where'd he go?" Mana and Kana asked together, getting a giggle out of the three of them. When the giggling stopped Misao took a deep breath.**

**"Oh I don't know the name of the village but it's really far from here. He won't be back for awhile, at least a couple of weeks." Mana and Kana gave each other skpetical looks.**

**"Did you two break up?" Kana asked, gently laying a hand on Misao's shoulder. Misao shook off her touch and then popped another sticky bun into her mouth.**

**"What of course not he just had to go and see some relatives, that's all." Mana had her arms crossed and she was staring at Misao as if trying to read her thoughts. _"God please don't let her be a mind reader...please!"_ She thought screaming in her head. Misao felt herself begin to sweat, so when she went to wipe the sweat away, Mana smiled.**

**"Oh well that's good. You've been a lot happier since you started to date him. I think he's good for you." Misao couldn't help but smile, and maybe blush a little bit.**

**"Uh thanks, Mana." Mana's smile grew even bigger.**

**"Hey what are friends for- oh crap what time is it?" Misao looked over at the clock hanging on the wall.**

**"It's almost 5 O'Clock-"**

**"Oh god I'm going to be late, come on Kana I need your help-" Kana rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms, standing her ground.**

**"No, I told you I wasn't going to help you with that." Mana gave a small cry.**

**"Oh come on you promised me weeks ago that you would, you can't bail out on me now. This is my one and only chance to impress him-" Mana threw her hand over her mouth, which got a look of surprise from both Kana and Misao.**

**"Wait what are you doing again? I thought you wanted me to try and get your sister out of the house for awhile-" Kana gasped, Mana just bowed her head, her cheeks blazing. "You little devil you! I knew your trying to make a move on your sister friend, aren't you? Don't try to deny it, it's written all over your face." She said pointing at Mana's inflamed cheeks. Mana didn't deny it, she finally confessed that she was falling for her sister's friend.**

**"He's name is Ichiro and he's real, real nice. I like him a lot...a _real lot_." Kana nodded like this wasn't news to her, even though it was to Misao... Half and hour passes until Mana and Kana leave to head over to Mana's house so she can try to get Ichiro to notice her.**

**A little while later, after Kana and Mana left, Misao had given up on her homework. She just didn't get the math and or the numbers...she was surely going to fail the next test they would have. Misao decided that maybe she could go over to Kyo's and see she could get the help of one of the Vassals, or maybe if she were lucky, get Kyo to help her. So she packed up her stuff and headed over. When she was a few steps away from the gate, she saw that it was open. So she just walk in, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Kyo had left the gate open for her.**

**But in no way was she prepared to see what she was going to see. She walked up the path to the porch and then gave the door a good firm knock. And who answered the door was a surprise, to say the least.**

**"I'll get it!" Someone shouted from the front hall, then opened the door with a huge smile on her face, but that smile faded when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?" Chou Zanaki asked, crossing her arms and glaring down at Misao. Misao was speechless. Why in the hell was Skanky Zanaki here in her boyfriends house.**

**"Well what are you doing her? Didn't I tell you to stay away from Kyo! He's mine now and there isn't anything you can do about it." Skanky Zanaki said with a smug look on her face, as if the war was over.**

**"U-uh I actually came by to ask Kyo something." Chou looked down and saw Misao with a notebook and a caculator in her hand. Skanky Zanaki gave a snort and then placed her hands on her hips, striking a pose as if she were the hottest thing in the world.**

**"Oh so you came over to ask Kyo a math question, that makes sense because he's told me your one of his most stupidest student." Misao couldn't help but flinch, and Skanky Zanaki couldn't help but chuckle. "Well why don't you come in, Kyo's just getting ready for our date." Chou said trying to see if Misao would flinch again, which she did.**

**"Who was that at the door, Chou?" Kyo called from somewhere in the house. Misao flinch again by just hearing him use her first name... Chou walked over and collapsed on to one of the cusion that sat around the table.**

**"Oh it's just Misao Harada."**

**"Misao?"**

**"Yeah she's come to ask you a math question." Kyo had walked into the living room from somewhere in the house. He was wearing dark slacks, a black button up dress shirt, and his black jacket that he had worn on Misao and his date a few weeks before.**

**"What is it, Misao?" Misao blinked, then blushed she opened her notebook up and pointed at a problem.**

**"I-I don't understand this, you know I wasn't in class today so I-" Kyo had walked over and pulled the notebook from Misao hands. He scanned over the problem.**

**"Oh yes we just learned this problem today so you wouldn't know it. Here let me show you really quick way how to learn it." It took him a few tries, but Misao finally got it.**

**"Thanks, sorry to have bothered you. Have a nice night."**

**Chou couldn't help but smile, and say "Oh we will don't you worry." eyeing Kyo up and down, letting out a chuckle, making Misao sick to her stomach. Misao bit her lower lip as she felt tears start to sting her eyse. **

**"W-well bye." Misao quickly waved to the both of them and when she had left the house and when she was a good distance away, she started to cry. She just couldn't believe that Kyo had planned a date with Mrs. Zanaki without asking her if it was okay with her first...it felt as if he just stabbed her in the back.**

**"I just don't understand...he could have at least waited a few days before asking her out!" Even though she would have liked it better if he didn't ask her out at all. But no he had to ask her out the night after they decided, well really he decided, that they should take a break.**

**"Well if he wants to start dating other people then fine!" Misao said in a heated whisper, her sad tears turning into hot, angry ones.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 3 of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? I want to know what you and what you liked most about it... Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	4. The New Plan

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Black Bird Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter Title: The New Plan_**

**_Author: XxXDecemberLoveXxX_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Misao had only a few days to find a guy, go on a date and making Kyo jealous in the process.**

**"I've got a lot of work to do." Misao said, letting out a sigh. She was busy doing some stupid math problems when she let her eyes glance over at the clock on her desk. It reading a little over ten o'clock.**

**"Surely Kyo and Mrs. Zanaki date is over by now…" She muttered under her breath. After a few seconds of debating to see if Kyo was home or not. Misao got up and walked quickly to her window. When she peeked out she was in utter shock to see that Kyo and Mrs. Zanaki making out at the front gate of Kyo's home. Misao mouth dropped, her eyes wide with disbelief. _"He's got to know that I'm going to be looking out my window-"_Misao let out a gasp, then her face got all red and angry.**

**"That jerk- he knows I'm looking!" And right when those words left her mouth, Misao knew that she was right, because soon after that Kyo glanced up at her bedroom window with a look of guilt in his eyes. Misao let her lower lip tremble, then she grabbed a hold of her curtains and threw them shut. She climbed off her bed and began to pace her room with unwanted tears falling down her face.**

**"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry..." She chanted over and over and over, while rubbing at her eyes. She walked over to her desk, pulling open a drawer where her address book laid. She pulled it out, flipping through it looking for a boy, any boy that would bother to go out with her. She scanned the list, but seeing that almost all the guys in her book either had a girlfriend, or were gay. That was it. Misao took her seat at her desk and began to make a list of boys that had girlfriends, that she wouldn't bother with, or some that, to her, seem like they'd have boyfriends.**

**Finally she narrowed it down to three guys. Misao looked down at the names with a little flutter of nervousness and disbelief. Two of the guys were members of the tennis club, and the other was kind of a rebel of sorts.**

**"Okay still I need to narrow it down to at least two..." She muttered. Misao then began to think about the three boys and what they had to offer as a boyfriend. She thought and thought...and thought.**

**She let out a sigh. "Well I can mark him off the list." She said marking out Isayama's name from her list just remembering what happen a few mouths before.**

**"Uh that day still gives me nightmares..." Misao said her body giving a shiver. "All right now that I have two names on the list I'll just have to see if any of these two want to go out with me." Misao said a small devilish grin on her face. _"Just you wait, Kyo...just you wait."_ She thought placing the list down on her desk, flipping off the light and climbing into bed for a good nights rest...**

* * *

**There was a tapping noise against her window. Misao gave a stir blinking her eyes open and closed. She looked over at her clock seeing that it was almost three o'clock in the morning.**

**"What in the-" The tapping noise happened again. Misao sat up, rubbing at her eyes then looking to her window. What she saw surprised her. She crawled to her knees, unlocking the window and pulling it open.**

**"Kyo what are you doing here?" Misao squinted at the object in Kyo hands. "And what's with the chocolate, you hate sweets." She said letting out a yawn.**

**"I'm sorry I woke you up, but I saw you-"**

**Misao had to hold herself back from snorting. "Yeah I saw that you saw me. Why do you think I closed my curtains..." She muttered turning her gaze away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears in the corner of her eyes.**

**"Look I've come to apologize." Kyo held out the chocolate to her," I didn't think you were still up..." Misao had to laugh at that.**

**"I'm not nine years old anymore, Kyo. I don't have a bedtime, you should know that." Kyo let out a sigh, nearly dropping the chocolate. He flew a little close to the window his body calm and relaxed.**

**"Can I come in?" He asked. Misao thought on that for a minute. _"Hm should I let him in? The man that I saw a few hours ago kissing another woman...?"_**

**"Nope sorry." Kyo look didn't change.**

**"Come on Misao I said I was sorry." Misao laugh even harder this time.**

**"You know I don't think I heard an 'I'm sorry' come out of your mouth." Kyo mouth was set in a frown and his mood seem to be changing ever so slightly.**

**"Misao, I said I'd come to apologize for...you know." Misao shook her head.**

**"Kyo that wasn't an apology. That was you saying that you'd come to apologize, well that doesn't count unless you say your sorry." Kyo was beginning to get irritated at his bride-to-be.**

**"Okay I'm sorry. There happy now?" He asked a little big of smugness coming into his voice. He flashed her a smile, that did nothing for Misao. She wasn't weak in the knees, nor did she have the urge to kiss him.**

**Misao let out sigh. "Go home, Kyo. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Misao went to close the window, but Kyo's arm flew in just in the nick of time. He grabbed the front of her pajamas and pulled her towards him. Where he laid a hot steamy kiss on her lips, making Misao melt. After a few seconds Misao began to push him away, and Kyo released her.**

**Misao wiped at her mouth, panting heavily. "Why you-"**

**"Misao the date with Chou tonight didn't mean a thing-" Misao head snapped up her eyes blazing.**

**"Oh yeah, then why did you kiss her? Hmmm tell me that, Kyo. Why did you kiss her?" She said her eyes beginning to sting with tears. _"God not now! I won't cry in front of him, not over this..."_ Misao thought biting her cheek.**

**"She kissed me-"**

**"Oh really, well it didn't seem like you were fighting against her much." Misao said, a smile springing to her lips. _"I've got you now."_ She thought in victory.**

**"If I pushed her away I thought maybe she'd get angry and go ahead and tell the principle that we're seeing each other. And then the principle would call _your_ parents..." Misao knew right then that he right. For all they knew Mrs. Zanaki would probably told the principle about them and their relationship together. And they couldn't have that now, could they...**

**"Yeah whatever..." Kyo smiled a bit.**

**"Come on Misao. You know I'm right... We'll have to keep this up for a little while longer until we can get some dirt on her." Misao let out a laugh, then a gasp followed.**

**"Hey what about blackmail?" Misao asked. Kyo blinked his eyes and then stared at her, in thought. _"Hmmm that could work, but then she'd be able to blackmail us right back..."_ He thought.**

**"I don't think-"**

**"Oh come on, Kyo. That bitch has it coming and she's been cheating on her poor husband for god knows how long. I think he has a right to know of his wife's infidelities." Kyo let out a sigh.**

**"Your right, but how are we going to prove anything to her husband?" Misao thought on that for a moment then her eyes brightened up and she jumped off her bed and she ran over to her desk.**

**"I've got a camera in here somewhere... Ah here it is!" She cried. Misao pulled out a purple digital camera from her desk drawer and turned it on. "Damn the battery is almost dead, I'll have to charge it tonight." She said pulling out a cable and pulling the camera up.**

**"There it should be charged by the morning and we'll be able to get some evidence to show to Mr. Zanaki." Misao said with a smile. Kyo let out a chuckle.**

**"You think of everything don't ya." He said leaning his elbow against the window sill. Misao only shrugged. Kyo gestured with his finger for Misao to 'come here' which Misao was happy to compliy. She rushed over jumping on her bed and leaning in against Kyo where they shared a long sweet kiss.**

**After a few moments Misao pulled away and leaned her forehead against Kyo's. "I really need to get some sleep." Misao pulled away a little and looked Kyo directly in the eye.**

**"Are we still going to walk to school tomorrow?" Kyo's smile faded quickly.**

**"Actually Chou said she'd come and pick me up so no we're not going to be walking to school together tomorrow." Misao heart fell a little bit.**

**"Oh okay..." She muttered her eyes a little sad and Kyo could see that.**

**"Hey you should know that no one could ever replace you." Misao head snapped up with surprise. _"Oh my god... Kyo's never said anything like that to me before."_ She thought to herself.**

**Kyo could tell by her surprise that he goofed up. "Uh well I guess I should be going. Good night Misao."**

**"Night, Kyo." Misao said in a sing song voice, waving goodbye. Kyo sent her a little wave and flew down into the garden that surrounded his house. Kyo waved one more time to Misao, making Misao smile from ear to ear.**

**"Good night, Kyo...sweet dreams." She muttered her heart feeling as if it were about to burst. After awhile Misao closed her window and settled herself back down into her bed. Where she was to dream of Kyo. And boy what a dream it was...**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 4th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? I'd love to know what you thought and what you liked most... Oh yes and you've probably noticed that my pen name isn't the same as it was in my earlier chapters, I changed it. Sorry it isn't that long I've still got a little bit of writers block! Oh and I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. Lately I've had a bad case of writers block and I haven't had luck writing much of anything. Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more of my work!_**

**_XxXDecemberLoveXxX_**


	5. Undiscovered Secrets

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Black Bird Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter Title: Undiscovered Secrets_**

**_Author: xAngel-Of-Lightx_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

**Three days had past without a word from Kyo. Misao was starting to worry that Mrs. Zanaki had gotten her dirty little hands onto to him and she wasn't letting go. Misao was in P.E. and was sitting out because she had twisted her ankle, more like a little demon tripped her, and she couldn't run the track.**

**Misao let out a sigh, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand. "This stinks…" She muttered to herself, then a laugh followed after. Misao sat up straight, looking over both her shoulders.**

**"Don't worry, Misao it's only me." Misao felt herself grow angry and she was afraid to say anything back to Mrs. Zanaki.**

**"What no hello…" Mrs. Zanaki said plopping down next to Misao with a devilish look on her face, making Misao want to smack her a good one…but then she remembered what Mrs. Zanaki had over her and Kyo's head, so she would have to play nice.**

**"Hello, Mrs. Zanaki." She smiled, then stared over at Misao, who was feeling herself growing uncomfortable with her look. Misao glanced over, then forced herself to smile and look back at her again.**

**"Do you need anything?" She asked through clenched teeth. Mrs. Zanaki shook her head and continued to stare at her…as if she were trying to get a rise out of her. And it was working… Misao felt her heart start beat fast in her chest and her jaw set in a firm line. After a few moments of this Misao went to get up, but something that Mrs. Zanaki said stopped her.**

**"What did you say?" Misao asked in the middle of getting up off the ground, and Mrs. Zanaki creepy smile.**

**"I said that Kyo and I went on another date last night," Mrs. Zanaki turned her gaze away and Misao felt herself begin to relax a little. She stretched, with that same creepy smile on her face. "He sure knows how to treat a lady." She said licking her lips. Misao face grew red and hot and she was about to attack Chou Zanaki, but she was stopped by a hand landing lightly on her shoulder.**

**"Misao are you all right?" Mrs. Zanaki let out a gasp, jumping to her feet. Misao glanced behind her and saw that it was Kyo.**

**"Kyo- yeah I'm fine." She said the last part quickly seeing that Mrs. Zanaki was glaring at both of them, then she stood up brushing off her P.E. clothes.**

**"Are you sure?" Misao nodded, then began to limp over to the bleachers to sit and wait for Kana and Mana to get down with their last lap around the track. As Misao waited for her friends to finish, Kyo was busy talking to Mrs. Zanaki in a hush hush tone, making Misao roll her eyes and make her stomach do summersaults. Misao nearly fell off the bleachers when Mrs. Zanaki let out a loud laugh.**

**"Of course not, Kyo. I would never do such a thing, I promised to keep your and Misao _little_ secret." She said with a twisted smile.**

**Kyo didn't look convinced. "If you say so…" Mrs. Zanaki smile grew with even more twisted if that was even possible.**

**"Oh I do." She said in a low, in what Misao thought was a, scheming voice, which made her a little uneasy at best. Kyo nodded his head stiffly and turned around walked over to Misao.**

**"Misao are you sure your all right, your limping." Misao looked from Mrs. Zanaki, but then she only smiled and nodded her head.**

**"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." Kyo stared down at her and she only smiled, feeling herself begin to sweat up a storm. _"Come on go away before she decides that it's to risky and she'll go and tell everyone…"_ She thought, wiping her forehead.**

**"All right if you say so, but if your ankle causes you to much trouble go and see the nurse, okay?" Misao nodded.**

**"Will do, bye." Misao said then she turned all her attention towards the track and watching Kana and Mana huff and puff there way to the finish, then made their way over to her.**

**"Hey Misao, Mr. Usui…Misao what's going on? Did you fail another test?" Kana smiled a little at Mana's comment, thinking. _"Probably…"_ Misao smiled.**

**"Oh he just saw me limping and came over to ask if I was okay." Kana and Mana shared a look, then saw that he was looking at them. They blushed.**

**"How nice of him." Kana said brushing her sweat soaking hair out of face, while Mana fanned herself. Mrs. Zanaki stared at all four of them, then blew her whistle.**

**"All right you guys come on head to the locker rooms." She said addressing both the boys and the girls. Misao got up and began to walk slowly towards the girls locker room, then nearly tripped over the same little demon who tripped her at the beginning of class. He was lying on the ground purposely trying to trip her again.**

**"Oh god not again- thanks, Kyo." Misao gasped feeling Kyo grab her arm and held her up. The little demon jump up and glare at both of them, then let out a yelp seeing that the Lord of Tengu demons was standing in front of him.**

**"Get out of here." Kyo hissed and the little demon flew away as fast as his little wings would carry him. Misao let out a breath of relief.**

**"Aren't you wearing my feather?" He asked, Misao shook her head. "And why not?" He asked his eyes narrowed. Misao swallowed and put her hand to her chest where the feather would have been if she hadn't taken it off before P.E. class.**

**"Uh I didn't want to lose it in class…" Kyo snorted.**

**"And let me guess right after you took it off that demon tripped you." Misao let out a sigh, hanging her head.**

**"Yeah…but I didn't want it to fall off-"**

**"You should have asked to go and put it on after that demon tripped you, Misao." She knew that he was right, but she didn't want to have to ask Mrs. Zanaki…she didn't want to have to talk to her unless she had to. Guess when the demon tripped her that was a good time to talk to her so no other demons would try anything, but she thought because her and Kyo were together the night before the demons might sense him and leave her alone. _"Guess I was wrong on both counts…"_ She thought.**

**"Well you need to put it back on-"**

**"Mr. Usui would you please come her a moment, I need to speak with you." Kyo head snapped around and saw that it was the principle, and you wouldn't guess who was standing by him…**

**"That little bitch-" Mana and Kana looked over at Misao their mouths agape. Misao cleared her throat and put all her concentrate in her walking.**

**"Looks like your going to have to try and make it from here, Misao." Kana took hold of Misao's other arm and Mana put her hand below Kyo's.**

**"We've got her from here, Mr. Usui." Kyo looked down at Mana and then at Kana and smiled, but only a little.**

**"Right, you girls take care of her." Mana and Kana nodded, then they made their way towards the locker room, but Misao couldn't stop looking over her shoulder at Kyo. All she could think was _she told, she told_…and she felt as if her perfect world was finally coming to and end…**

* * *

**Misao awoke to a light knocking against her window, blinking her eyes trying to get rid of all the crusty sleep junk that was in the corner of her eyes, then looked at her alarm clock.**

**"God it's three o'clock in the morning…this better be good." She muttered in a heated whisper sitting up and crawling to her window and saw that it was Kyo looking as if someone just gave him prune juice instead of tea. She flipped the lock on the window and slid it open.**

**"Kyo what is it?" Misao said, a twitch of annoys went through her body. Kyo just looked at her, his eyes full of disgust. Misao felt herself go cold and she shivered. "What is it, Kyo?" She asked rubbing her arms trying to warm herself up.**

**"Misao she knows…" Misao let out a gasp after finally realizing what he was speaking off. Misao rubbed her eyes.**

**"What do you mean 'she knows' you don't mean that she-" Misao stopped and watched as Kyo nodded his head a heavy look of exhaustion washed over his face.**

**"I don't know how she knows about us, but I guess maybe she's been…" He gestured over his shoulder, and Misao looked down at the street.**

**"You don't think she's been scouting out down there waiting for you, or me to slip up and meet up somewhere…I guess we kind of do stand out." She said looking out at Kyo black wings. She let out a gasp.**

**"Kyo does she know about…?" Kyo nodded. Misao felt herself begin to panic. She slipped out of bed and began to pace back and forth across her room.**

**"Oh god this is bad, she knows that you're a demon-"**

**"Now I didn't say she knew that I was a demon." Misao stopped her pacing and stared at him waiting for him to tell her what Mrs. Zanaki thought he was...**

**"Well what is it that she think you are?" She asked. Kyo let out a chuckle leaning against her window sill and smirked.**

**"She thinks I'm an angel…or something like that. I was trying really hard not to laugh when she was telling me that she saw me flying outside your window, so I missed half the conversation." He said his smirk growing even wider.**

**Misao crossed her arms. "So she thinks your some angel or something?" He nodded. Misao felt herself smirk as well and she tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. It was just to funny for someone to think that Kyo was an angel…it couldn't be father from the truth. Misao let out a giggle, then threw her hand over her mouth, trying to stop it from escaping.**

**"She's probably watching me right now." He said the smirk having disappeared. The giggle died instantly in Misao's throat and she creeped over to the window and looked out in a corner, that Kyo body wasn't blocking, and she thought she saw someone in a bright blue track suit.**

**"Hey, Kyo…" She whispered then pointed down at the corner were the person in the blue track suit was moments before. Kyo followed her finger and then blinked.**

**"God she's either really stupid, or she wants us to know that she's there…" He muttered. Misao squinted in the dark and thought she saw something flash.**

**"Oh my god, Kyo I think she has a camera!" Kyo pushed himself from the window sill and in a matter of seconds, Kyo was down next to Mrs. Zanaki snatching the camera from her hands. Misao thought she could hear a gasp of surprise. Misao leaped off her bed and threw her door open and rushed down the stairs, through the front door and out into the street. And when she reached Kyo and Mrs. Zanaki, Kyo had her by the elbow.**

**"Let me go, you broke our agreement so I'm going to show everyone what you really are." Chou Zanaki said through clenched teeth. Misao stopped, panting and sweating a little. _"Great I'm going to have to take a shower before school…"_ She thought, then she narrowed her eyes at Mrs. Zanaki.**

**"What are you doing here?" Misao snapped. Chou Zanaki head snapped our and looked at her with wide eyes. "Kyo just came over to tell me that we had to stop talking with each other, because he knew that we couldn't say a simple 'hello' without getting your undies all in a twist." Mrs. Zanaki blinked.**

**"Well I have every reason to be worried…Kyo he doesn't keep his promises." Misao felt like slapping her. _"How would you know if he kept his promises."_ She thought feeling her blood start to boil.**

**"You know what-" Kyo shook his head.**

**"Misao stop you'd act the same way if you were her." Misao gasped, flinching back a little at Kyo's defending Chou Zanaki.**

**"Kyo she-" He shook his head again.**

**"No." Misao looked at him, then snapped her head over at Mrs. Zanaki and glared full force at her. "You just love to make everyone around you as miserable as you…" She thought.**

**"Kyo…" Mrs. Zanaki muttered. Kyo looked down at her, then back at Misao.**

**"Go back to bed, Misao. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Misao blood was boiling big time, she couldn't believe that it was happening again…**

**"Fine." Misao said clenching her fist. "Goodnight Mr. Usui, Mrs. Zanaki." She said her name as if it were venom in her mouth. Mrs. Zanaki and Kyo watched as Misao made her way back into her house and when she was safely back in her room Misao looked down at the street and saw that Kyo and Mrs. Zanaki were sharing a kiss making her want to throw up… _"Well I guess it's finally over…there's no way that were getting back together after this."_ Misao thought. A tear slid down her cheek and Misao didn't even bother to wipe it away. She just let all her tears fall and then fell asleep dreaming of Kyo. In the dream Misao and Kyo were holding hands and Misao let out a sigh of pure bliss.**

**_"I guess the only way for us to be together is in our dreams..."_ Misao said to Kyo who only smiled and squeezed her hand even tighter. Misao felt herself smile, but she soon began to cry. And even Kyo couldn't do anything to cheer her up...**

* * *

**The next morning Misao walked out on her street and saw that Mrs. Zanaki's car was sitting in front of Kyo's house. Misao felt herself begin to feel upset at this. She just shook her head and wiped at her eyes. As she began to walk down the street Misao heard a honk and saw that Mrs. Zanaki and Kyo were driving towards her.**

**"Hey Misao need a ride?" Mrs. Zanaki asked with a cheerful look on her face. Misao looked at both of them as if they'd gone and lost all their marbles.**

**"Uh, no thanks I'll walk." Mrs. Zanaki gave a sad smile.**

**"Come on, Misao you can't be mad at us forever." Misao felt herself think, _"Yeah I think I could."_ and she started to walk the street again completely ignoring them both.**

**"Misao come on and get in the car." Kyo said in a voice full of authrody. Misao spun around on her heels and marched the few little steps she had taken and jabbed a finger in at Kyo.**

**"You don't order me around, if I don't want to ride with you and _her_, then I don't have to." Misao pulled her finger back and turned back around and marched down the street and turned the corner. _"That will show you...you don't get to tell me what to do anymore."_ She thought, but then she stopped feeling herself beginning pulled back to him. She as if her heart was slowly cracking and that no one could repair it...**

**"This completely sucks!" Misao sobbed, her shoulders sagging up and down with every breath she took. What she didn't know was that Kyo and Mrs. Zanaki had turned down the street she just ended up on and they sat watching her...and Kyo couldn't take his eyes off her.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey eveybody you've just read the 5th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' so I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and please R&R? Tell me what you liked about it and whatever else you think needs to be mentioned...? Thanks again and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xAngel-Of-Lightx_**


	6. Mr Zanaki's Unexpected Visit!

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter Title: Mr. Zanaki's Unexpected Visit!_**

**_Author: xAngel-Of-Lightx_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

**Misao didn't know how she made it to school, but the next thing she knew she was walking through the gates and was greeted by Kana and Mana.**

**"Good morning, Misao," Kana called, waving. Mana smiled, but seconds past and her smile faded.**

**"Misao what's the matter?" She asked as Misao made her way over to them, her eyes red and puffy. Misao shook her head, but then felt her chest begin to ache.**

**She took a deep breath. "My boyfriend broke up with me…" Misao said her heart aching even more now that the sentence left her mouth. Kana let out a gasp.**

**"Really?" Misao only nodded. She didn't trust herself to do anything else. "Oh I'm so sorry, Misao." Kana lifted her arms up and surrounded Misao in a great big hug, that help Misao aching heart a little…but only a little.**

**"What happen?" Mana asked, not really the touchy feely sort. Kana released Misao and took a step back and hand Misao a tissue from her blazer pocket.**

**"Thanks, Kana." She wiped her eyes quickly, then blew her nose making Kana flinch at the loudness. "H-he told me that it just wasn't working out and that he wanted to break up…but I know there's another girl that he-" Misao couldn't take it. She could only be so strong for so long before she broke down and cried as hard and as much as she has ever cried her entire life.**

**"Oh Misao…" Kana muttered, throwing her arms around her and hugging again, pulling Misao hard against her. "It's going to be all right. You'll see there are plenty of other guys that would love to date you." Misao shook her head, her shoulders jerking up and down in a painful motion.**

**"Yeah Kana's right, there are other guys out there." Kana and Mana were two of the best friends that Misao could ever ask for, but she couldn't have disagreed with them more. _"Kyo is my everything- was my everything."_ God how it hurt her to think that they were really over and done with. _"He's the only one I've ever truly loved."_She thought, then let out a ragged sob. Making both Kana and Mana's heart hurt. _"Man she was really in love with this guy…"_Mana thought as she watched one of her best friends cry and cry as if her world was over.**

**"Oh Misao…" Kana said stroking Misao back. There was a thunder of whispers coming over from the teacher parking lot.**

**"I wonder what's going over there…" Mana said, though not bothering to go join the gathering crowd. Kana looked over in that direction and mouthed, "What's going on?" Mana just shrugged. The warning bell rang and they all turned to go to their classroom.**

**"Come on Misao we got to get to class-" but they stopped as a group of giggling girls walked past them.**

**"Who would have thought that Mr. Usui would end up with Mrs. Zanaki!" One of the girls said, then let out a giggle. Another one nodded her head.**

**"I know right! I didn't think he went for _that kind_ of woman." The girl said wiggling her eyebrows, then laughed so loud that it hurt Misao's ears...and her heart.**

**"What are they talking about?" Mana and Kana both looked back.**

**"Oh my god, no way!" Mana and Kana said at the same time. Misao nodded her head and then walked out of the protection of Kana's arms and began to walk towards the school, but stopped when she heard her name beginning called. She turned around and saw that Mrs. Zanaki was there looking down at her with a look of victory on her face, but a sad look of victory...**

**"How are you doing, Misao?" Misao had to hold herself back from spitting at her. She settled with a glare and probably glared so hard at Mrs. Zanaki that it made the slutty teacher flinch.**

**"How do you think I feel?" She hissed, low and strong so neither Mana and Kana could hear. "You stole the one guy that I've loved all my life. How would you feel if someone did that to you?" She asked feeling herself going crazy and wanting so much to pound the crap out of her.**

**Mrs. Zanaki sighed, then brushed the bangs out of her face. "I wouldn't like them that much...but you have to understand that I-" Misao let out a sickening chuckle.**

**"Oh wait let me guess. You love Kyo and you can't live without him." Mrs. Zanaki didn't say anything to that, she only nodded. Misao crossed her arms and glared up at her again.**

**"What about your husband?" That threw Mrs. Zanaki off and she let out a nervous sound from deep within her throat.**

**"What about him?"**

**Misao rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Oh I don't know maybe since he's your husband he would like to know that your cheating on him and that your in love with another man." Mrs. Zanaki face didn't change.**

**"If you must know my husband and I are-"**

**"Chou!" Mrs. Zanaki let out a gasp, spinning around in place her eyes wide. Misao knew the look in those eyes...fear. "Oh I'm glad that I caught you before you went into work." Misao looked as the good looking man, that she only assumed was Mr. Zanaki, get closer and closer.**

**"Kenchi what are you doing here? I thought you had to get to work early...?" Mrs. Zanaki smiled a little, but Misao didn't mistaken that look of fear in her eyes. It was bone wrenching fear and chilled Misao down to the bone.**

**"I wanted to come and see my wife is that so bad?" He asked with a sweet loving smile, that was totally faked. Misao could see that he came here for another reason.**

**Mrs. Zanaki swallowed and smiled back. "No I guess not." Kenchi grabbed his wifes arms, his grip hard as iron.**

**"Come on I want to talk with you in private." Misao could feel the fear rolling off Mrs. Zanaki's body. She nearly let out a gasp as Kenchi dragged her with him.**

**"Wait I've got to get to work-"**

**"It'll only take a minute, come on." Misao stood there frozen as a statue. _"I don't like this..."_ She thought. For that matter Misao didn't really like Mr. Zanaki and she's never met him. She followed in the direction that Mr. Zanaki had dragged his wife and hid behind a metal barrel.**

**"-I want to know who he is, Chou." Misao let out a small gasp, then threw her hand to cover it up. Their was silence, but it soon was broken. "You didn't think I'd find out sooner or later?" He said. Misao peeked over the barrel and saw him shaking his wife so hard that Misao thought she heard teeth knocking together.**

**"It's not like that I swear! Kyo and are only friends-" He let out a chuckle.**

**"He's names Kyo, huh?" Mrs. Zanaki let out a gasp, then struggling against his hold.**

**"Leave him alone! We haven't done anything- ouch your hurting me, let me go!" She cried pulling against his hold, but she could break his iron grip on her arms.**

**"Stop." He hissed shaking her even harder. Chou let out a sob of defeat and slumped against him.**

**"I'm sorry, Kenchi..." Misao watched as he was about to hug her, but instead he pushed her away. So hard that she feel on to the dirt.**

**"I'm sick and tired of hearing your damn excuses, Chou. I can't believe I actually believed you when you told me you would stop screwing around..." His face was distortedin a way that sent shivers up and down Misao's spine. Chou breathing was coming out in hiccups, sobs racking her chest.**

**"I'm sorry- I don't know how many times I can say it." Chou said closing her eyes and tilted her head up towards the sky, her chin jetted out. The sky was dark and cloudy. _"Looks like a storms coming our way."_ Misao thought, then pulled her attetion back to Mr. Zanaki and his wife.**

**"Well maybe when I meet this Kyo person and you'll learn-" Chou was off the ground in seconds, her hands gripping his bicep tightly.**

**"No please I'll stop seeing him. I swear I'll never talk, or be seen with him ever again!" Chou said her voice shrill and hoarse. Kenchi ripped his arm from her grip and began to move around her.**

**"No I know you, Chou. You'll just wait a few days after everything settles down and you'll be back with him doing god knows what." Chou rushed in front of him.**

**"But we haven't done anything!" Chou cried loud and frantic. Misao felt her heart pull for Chou. Now don't think that she forgives her for all the crap she's pulled, but she couldn't help but feeling sorry for Mrs. Zanaki. _"I understand why-"_ Misao let out a gasp as she watched Kenchi raise his hand and smack it hard against his Chou's face, making her stumbled out of his way.**

**"I don't care if you haven't done anything! You have been screwing around behind my back for the last time. After this we're through." Chou let out a sigh of pure relief.**

**"Fine we're through, but leave Kyo alone." Kenchi stopped short.**

**"Wait, your glad that we're through...?" Chou bit her lip and simply nodded her head 'yes.' Kenchi felt as if he just been struck. He turned around and looked at his wife as if it was the first time he'd seen her.**

**"Why...?" He asked his face emotionless. Chou let out a shaky sigh.**

**"Because I don't love you anymore-" Kenchi was up in her face in a matter of seconds. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her as hard as he dared.**

**"That's a lie, you do still love me- you have to!" Chou shook her head. Kenchi striked her cheek hard making it swollen and red. "Why do you do this to me? Why do you make me so mad!" He screamed. Chou arms and limps felt like jelly and she was having a hard time standing on her own two feet.**

**"I don't know...I guess I just-" Kenchi face gave a good twitched and he pushed her away. He turned and ran in the direction of the parking lot, where he jump in his car and gunned the engine. There was a squeal of tires that zoomed out of the parking lot and down the street. Misao watched as Mrs. Zanaki picked herself up and brushed herself off sniffing back the tears and wiping at her eyes with the back of her hands.**

**Mrs. Zanaki looked around and froze when she spotted Misao bent down behind the barrel. She sent her a nasty look. "Enjoy the show?" Misao stood up.**

**"I'm sorry-"**

**"Don't." Mrs. Zanaki rose her hand and closed her eyes tight.**

**"But-"**

**"No just don't say another word." Mrs. Zanaki blinked. "Why aren't you in class?" Misao didn't say a word, she really didn't have a good excuse to give her.**

**She only shrugged. "Well get to class, now!" She said and turned on her heels and marched in the direction of the gym and turned a corner, Misao now losing sight of her...**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 6th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could please R&R...? I would love to know what you thought and if there is anything that you think needs to be mentioned...? Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xAngel-Of-Lightx_**


	7. The Rebel

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter Title: The Rebel_**

**_Author: xAngel-Of-Lightx_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

**Misao sat not completely listening to Kyo as he lectured on and on. Her mind was still back an hour before. The whole Zanaki think still had Misao reeling. What she saw…it was something she had expected, but it still confused her. She didn't understand how Mrs. Zanaki's husband found out about the thing she had going with Kyo.**

**And when he told her that he was going to pay Kyo a visit, let's just say that Misao wasn't that worried about him. She let out a sigh, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. _"Kyo is a demon after all, the head of his whole clan as well…I doubt Mr. Zanaki will even put a scratch on him."_ But even with thinking that, there was still this uneasiness in her gut that told her not to underestimate Kenchi Zanaki. And that he was a lot more dangerous then he looked-**

**"Misao!" She felt someone pinch her skin.**

**"Ouch!" She spun around and glared at Kana. "Why did you pinch me?" She asked with a small snarler in her tone. Kana didn't say anything, just rose her finger and pointed. Misao felt her eyes go wide. _"Uh oh..."_ she thought, then turned back around to find Kyo looking majorly ticked and his arms crossed, an open math book in his right hand.**

**"I'm sorry to interrupt your day dreaming, but would you please answer the question on the board, Miss Harada?" Misao felt the lump before she realized it was there, and when she went to swallow she couldn't.**

**Misao blinked then shook her head. "Uh I don't-" Kyo let out a sigh, that was both impatient and irritated.**

**"Let me guess you haven't heard I word I've been saying for the past," He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. "hour and-a-half…?" Misao swallowed, her throat all the sudden scratchy and dry, the lump still there.**

**She shook her head in shame and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Usui." He let out another sigh, rolling his eyes.**

**"Fine I just call on someone else." He scanned the room, then rose a finger pointing at a boy in back row.**

**"You, Shou Miura, come up and solve the problem on the board." Shou let out a groan.**

**"I don't want to hear it, now get up here." Kyo said. Shou stood up on shaky legs and walked forward. Misao looked at him and realized that it was the same Shou Miura she had written on the list of possible boyfriends. The bad boy, the rebel. And Misao had gone and pissed him off...great.**

**Misao felt really guilty, but she really had no idea how to go about solving the problem and she didn't want to go up and make a fool of herself…she would sacrificed Shou's pride if she had to. After Shou finally got the answer solved, he walked back to his seat, but not before he sent a glare Misao's way.**

**"_Sorry_." She mouthed to him and got another dark look. Misao let out a sigh, her shoulders sagging.**

**"God, Misao could you have pissed him off anymore?" Kana said with a low chuckle. Kana turned around in her seat, along with a few other people, and watch Shou walk back to his seat. Mana only rolled her eyes, then the silence settled back down and Misao, trying her hardest, to pay attention, but couldn't stop the early morning scene from playing over and over in her head.**

**She let out a sigh, raising her hand. Kyo looked up over his glasses and let out a sigh. "Yes, what is it Misao."**

**"May I go to the nurse I'm not feeling very well." She said. Kyo rose his head up all the way, looking at her.**

**After a few seconds of their staring contest, Misao lowered her head feeling his gaze cut into her. "I suppose that will be all right," Kyo stood up, leaning against the desk top. "class will anyone please escort Misao to the nurse's office?" Kana and Mana both rose their hands.**

**"I'll do it." Misao turned around in her seat and felt her mouth fall open. Because she couldn't believe who was now standing up and walking her way... It was none other then Shou Miura.**

**Kyo's eyes grew dark. "Fine, but come right back." Shou snorted and rolled his eyes. Misao just sat stunned in place. She couldn't believe that Shou would, after it was her fault for getting him up front and humiliating him, he would volunteer to take her anywhere…**

**"Come on." Shou said his hand shooting out and grabbing a hold of hers and lifting her up out of her seat.**

**"Hey!" Misao shouted ripping her hand from his. "I can stand on my own, thanks." Misao said in a heat whisper.**

**He snorted. "Could have fooled me, now come on." He grabbed hold of her hand again and pulled her along behind him. Misao shot a glance over at Kyo, but he was busy reading something to notice. _"Thanks a lot, Kyo!"_ She thought screaming in her head, it echoing and feeling hallow.**

* * *

**When they were a good distance away from the classroom, Shou released her hand and if it were covered in something nasty.**

**"That was for earlier." He muttered. Misao's stomach did nervous flips and she started to ring her hands together.**

**"Sorry…" She muttered slowly with her head bowed. He glanced over, then let out sigh spotting the hurt look on her face.**

**"Don't worry about it." He said, letting out another sigh. Misao glanced over at him, just noticing how tall he was. _"God he's almost taller, then Kyo…"_ She thought, then spotted his face and drew in a deep breath. _"And he's not bad looking either." _She thought, then looked at him again in the corner of her eye. _"Hmph, guess he's good looking in a bad boy, rebel sort of way."_ He stopped. Now only a few feet away from the nurses office. He turned.**

**"Listen I'm sorry that I dragged you out like that, I was just getting back at you for, you know." Misao nodded, she did know.**

**"Yeah I know, and I'm sorry that Kyo- I mean Mr. Usui picked you out and made you come to the front of the class…"**

**Shou now had a smirk on his face. "Kyo, huh?" Misao had to hold herself back from gasping.**

**"He and I grew up together." Was all that she said, and it was all that she dared say. Shou chuckled.**

**"Well man if you guys grew up together, then he mustn't be that _much_ older then us." Misao nodded, but then shrugged.**

**"I guess not." He let out a dry chuckle.**

**"I thought you said you two grew up together," He said making fun of her. "what you don't know how old he is?"**

**Misao didn't like where he was taking this. "It's not my place to say." Shou rolled his eyes again.**

**"Yeah, whatever." Misao looked him up and down and couldn't help but be a little attracted to him. He was lanky, but muscular. He had nice round dark brown eyes, with a sharpness that told you by with just one look don't-mess-with-me look, and light brown hair with blonde highlights, that were spiked. His lips were full, but they didn't look girly. _"Any girl would kill for lips like his-"_ Her thought were cut short.**

**"What are you staring at?" He questioned, a little bit of an edge in his voice. Misao felt herself begin to blush.**

**She turned her blushing face away and began to walk towards the nurses office. "I wasn't staring." He laughed.**

**"Yeah right and I'm not a nice and sweet gentlemen." Which Misao probably thought he wasn't any of those things... She let out a sigh, then turned back towards him and smiled a sweet smile that said she was nice and thankful, but really she wasn't. She was uncomfortable and she really didn't want to hang around him anymore.**

**"Thanks for taking me this far, but I think I can manage." She said beginning to walk the rest of the way to the nurses by herself, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.**

**"Hey, I told Usui that I would take you the the nurses office and that's what I plan on doing, now come on." He grabbed her hand again and dragged her the rest of the way to the nurses, where they were met by a darkened room.**

**"Ha guess the nurses is out." Shou said and Misao felt as if her stomach just dropped to the floor. "Well looks like we have two choice, one we can stand and wait for her to come back, or two we can ditch the rest of school and have some fun. What do ya say?" Shou looked over at her with a gleam in his eyes that Misao didn't like.**

**Misao took a seat on one of the chairs outside of the nurses office, her bag in her lap. "I'll wait, thanks." Shou pouted and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall next to her.**

**"Your no fun." Misao looked up at him and saw him was holding himself back from smirking. They waited for a good thirty minutes, but the nurse still hadn't showed up. Shou let out a yawn, his arms still crossed and slumped on the wall, his head tilted back with his eyes closed.**

**"Damn this is boring."**

**Misao rolled her eyes. "Well you don't have to stay here with me, go and ditch if you want, but I'm not doing it." She moved around in the padded seat to get comfortable, but found it useless. _"I'll never get comfortable around him..."_ She thought looking up at him through her eye lashes. And then gasped when she realized he was staring down at her.**

**"Do you need something?" He said with a smirk on his face. Misao looked away and feeling a blush crepe up her cheeks. He let out a snicker and then was silent for a few mintues.**

**"God where is that fat cow," He walked over to the door looking from right to left down the hall, then let out a sigh. "doesn't seem like she's coming back."**

**He walked back over, and leaned back against the wall. "God this is _so_ boring!" He said in a whining voice. _"Well your getting on my nerves so now we're even."_ She thought.**

**Shou squatted down next to her. "You sure I can't change your mind about ditching class with me?" He asked a little curiosity and interest in his voice.**

**Misao let out a sigh. "If your bored then leave, no ones forcing you to stay here and keep me company." He let out a chuckle and ran a finger down her arm, sending a chorus of shivers up and down her arm. And Misao knew by the way he looked he felt them...**

**"Come on, you and I can have some fun together you know." He said not as a question, but Misao thought she heard a question in it, but she didn't care. She wasn't going anywhere with him, alone. Shou was now stroking her shoulder and rubbing it. Misao was beginning to feel utterly and extremely uncomfortable. _"Don't touch me."_ She thought, but wasn't strong enough to said it aloud.**

**"Your cute you know that, right?" He said in a teasing tone, making Misao blush.**

**"Thank you." She said, it feeling as if he had wrenched the 'thank you' out of her mouth. He chuckled and did a little dance on her arm with his fingers. Moving this way and that.**

**"Will you please stop, your making me uncomfortable." She said not meeting his gaze. He let out a chuckle.**

**"But I like touching you, your cute and it's fun to tease you," He chuckled. "and you make it so easy too." Misao had the urge to slap him, but didn't. She was saved when the final bell rang, and she could finally breath again.**

**"Saved by the bell." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath traveled down her cheek and neck. Misao felt a shutter go through her body. He stood up to his full height and stretched. "See ya later, Misao." Misao didn't say a word, she knew if she did she would call him a foul name and he would have laughed at her childish name calling.**

**Misao sat there completely paralyzed and not being able to breath or move, until she was touched on the shoulder by a warm hand. "Are you all right?" Misao let out a gasp, then was up and hugging Kyo, her arms around his neck in a death grip.**

**"Y-yeah just a little freaked out." Kyo pushed her away a little and looked down in her flushed face.**

**"He didn't try anything...did he?" Misao went to nod her head, but stopped. She knew if she told him that Shou touched her and made her feel really, really uncomfortable, Kyo would go and do something that he would get him in a bunch of trouble.**

**"No, it's just you know the whole Mrs. Zanaki thing getting to me and everything. It's really stressing me out," She said with a nervous laugh. "sorry for worrying you." Kyo smiled a little.**

**"No, I'm sorry I should have let Mana, or Kana bring you to the nurse and not Shou Miura..." Misao was starting to wish he had to...**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 7th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could R&R please I'd really appreciate it! I'd love to hear what you thought and what you think needs to be mentioned...? Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xAngel-Of-Lightx_**


	8. To Cave, Or Not To Cave?

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter Title: To Cave, Or Not To Cave...?_**

**_Author: xJ-Rock-Jammerx_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

**Misao let out a yawn and then smacked her lips together, rubbing her eyes. Yoko let out a chuckle.**

**"Tired?" Misao looked over at her mom, with sleepy eyes, smiling. Shrugged then planted her chin in the palm of her hand.**

**"Yeah a little." Yoko grinned and shook her head, picking up Misao's half-empty plate and carried it into the kitchen.**

**"Well you should go to bed early tonight. Don't you have a math test tomorrow morning?" She asked. Misao held herself back from moaning.**

**"Yes," was all that she dared say. She didn't want to tip her mom off that she hadn't study all that much, if at all…and the blame had a name: Shou Miura. Shou Miura and his touchy feely ways- and not in a good way. Ever since that time in the nurses office a week or so before, Shou has been going out of his way to bug her every chance he got. The scene from the day before was still reeling in her head and she couldn't shake it out.**

**_~Flashback~_**

**It was a regular day like any other and Misao was about to begin her walk home. "Bye Mana, Kana," Misao said with a wave to her friends. "see ya tomorrow!" Kana and Mana waved back, then walked down the sidewalk and turned a corner, no longer in her sight. Misao let out a sigh.**

**"Well better start home, then…" She muttered to herself, then began to walk in the direction to her house. Misao had only walked for a minute or two before she heard a engine rev behind her and someone shout her name. She stopped, turning around and right after she did she wished she hadn't.**

**"Hey Misao need a ride home?" Shou asked on his black and red motorcycle. Misao felt her stomach do an uncomfortable flip, feeling as if she were about to be sick and her throat go dry and scratch.**

**"N-no thanks." Misao spun on her heels and began to march down the street, but could hear the motorcycle follow her down the street, or was she just being paranoid? She glanced quickly over her shoulder and knew right there and then that she wasn't being paranoid, he was following her.**

**Misao put a little bit more spring in her step and began to walk a little bit faster, only to the engine of Shou's motorbike rev once again. He was gaining speed and making Misao anxious and sick all at the same time. _"God he just can't take a hint…!"_ She thought as she began to jog, sweat and grim now covering her. She turned corner after corner only to be rewarded with Shou directly behind her.**

**"Dammit, what does he want?" She said through her teeth, her chest raising and falling. As she was reaching an intersection with a crosswalk two blocks from her house she let out a breath of relief.**

**"Thank god almost there." She breathed, but then let out a gasp as the 'walk' sign turned to red and read 'don't walk'.**

**She felt her heart fall, then the engine of Shou's bike stale out. He was now not 3 feet away from her, packed by the curb. "Ha all that running for nothing. Now come on I'll take you the rest of the way home-"**

**Misao glanced at him, glaring. "What makes you think I want to ride with you?" Misao asked, then turned her attention to the 'don't walk' sign and prayed to god that it would soon change so she could cross the street and get away from her creepy stalker.**

**Shou let out a laugh. "Oh come on we both know you've got the hot for me-" Misao let out a hardy laugh.**

**"Yeah in your dreams, buddy." Shou smirked.**

**"You bet." Shou said his voice all the sudden husky and deep. Misao felt her body give a harsh, nasty shiver that chilled her down to the bone. _"He really isn't dreaming about me…is he?"_ She thought asking herself. Really she didn't want to know if he was dreaming about her. She could careless if he was, even though it was really creepy and unnerving. Misao didn't dare look at him again. If she did…she didn't know what would happen. Would he attack her and knock her out and taking her somewhere quiet, pull her onto his bike and take off with her, or would he just simply take her home.**

**"I don't need a ride, I'm almost home."**

**Shou chuckled. "Good to know. Maybe I'll follow behind you, you know to make sure you get there safe and sound." Misao bit her lower lip. _"Dammit Misao why did you go and tell him that!"_ She thought scolding herself. Misao shook her head harshly and clehcned her hands into fist, her nails biting into the palms of her hands. _"No stop putting ideas into your head. He isn't going to hurt you…? If he did Kyo would most likely...I don't want think about what Kyo would do."_ Shou let out a yawn.**

**"Do you want a ride, or you just going to be stubborn?" Misao grounded her teeth together and thought "stubborn." and continued to wait for the 'don't walk' sign to turn from red to green…what was taking it so long to turn.**

**"Come on, I'll keep my hands to myself I promise." Shou said with a smile, showing a mouth full of bright white teeth. _"He must take good care of his teeth to have them that white."_ She thought, then blinked. _"What are you doing think about how good his teeth look and how good looking he is- you've got a boyfriend for god sakes!"_ She thought scolding herself some more.**

**Shou started his motorbike back up and revved the engine good and loud. "Come on." He held out a big strong looking hand out to her. Misao looked at it as if it had teeth, then glanced up at him. He was grinning from ear to ear. He look like the cheshire cat form Alice and Wonderland. Even though the cat was sort of creepy, Misao felt herself begin to cave and she let herself.**

**She let out a sigh, then took his hand. "Fine you can drive me home," Shou leaned over to grab her hand, but she drew back a little. " but don't try anything." He saluted her with a serious look on his face.**

**"Yes ma'am." He said, then grinned. "Come on, get on." Misao was about to get on when she heard a honk. Misao looked up and over and was surprised to see Mrs. Zanaki's car driving towards them, Kyo in the passenger seat.**

**"Hey Misao want a ride?" Mrs. Zanaki called from her car. Misao looked at the two of them then at Shou. She could see that Kyo wanted her to get into car with them, but she didn't want to.**

**"No thanks, Shou's going to give me a ride." Kyo continued to frown and Misao could tell that he was having a hard time holding it together. She shrugged, and thought. _"Oh well."_ And let out a sigh.**

**"Oh okay, well bye." Mrs. Zanaki waved at them, Misao waved back, and then darted past them and took the right turn leading to her and Kyo's street. Shou revved the engine again as Misao slipped on the bike behind him.**

**"All settled?" He asked. Misao nodded, then drew her arms around his waist. Shou smirked then snuggled back a little bit. And Misao was starting to think it wasn't a good idea to ride on his bike, but then they were off speeding around the corner, Misao letting out a scream of pure terror and excitement all the way…**

**_~End of Flashback~_**

**Misao let out a sigh,then noticed that her mom was talking to her. "-how do you think you'll do?" Misao blinked.**

**"All right I guess…" Misao said, then stood and stretched. "Well I'm going to bed, night."**

**"Night, Misao." Yoshiro was reading a demon lore book and he was to busy to said goodnight. He sent her a wave making Misao grin.**

**"Night, Dad have fun reading." Yoshiro had to smile at that and he did.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 8th chapter to my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could take a few minutes of your time and R&R I'd really appreciate it...! I'd love to know what you thought and if you think anything needs to be mention, then please mention it...? Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xJ-Rock-Jammerx_**


	9. Midnight Arrival

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter Title: Midnight Awakening_**

**_Author: xJ-Rock-Jammerx_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

**Misao wake with a start, looking around her darkened room, a small tapping noise waking her even more. She sat up narrowing her eyes and straining her ears to try and find the source of the noise.**

**It continued for a few more seconds, then it stopped. "It stopped." She looked over her shoulder at her clock and let out a yawn.**

**"Oh well it stopped means it stopped, so that means I get to go back to bed." Misao said snuggling herself in and hugging the covers close to her body. The sound came again right after she closed her eyes, but now it was followed by someone calling her name in a whisper.**

**"Misao…" Misao eyes fluttered open and she laid still as the dead breathing in through her noses and letting it out slowly.**

**A few moments past before her name was called again, only this time a little bit louder. "Misao…!" The voice sounded familiar to her, but he wouldn't be here at such a late hour.**

**"Misao!" The voice shouted, then let out a curse muffled as if by a hand…his hand. She let out a groan, covering her head with her pillow. _"I just went to bed two hours ago! Why can't you let me sleep!"_ She screamed within her head.**

**Another clicking noise and Misao sat up rubbing her eyes angrily. _"This better be good Shou, because if it's not I'm going to kill you…!"_ She thought. Misao let out a sigh then crawled over to her window, keeping her head out of view.**

**"What in the world are you doing here, Shou? It's two in the morning…!" She said in a heated whisper. There was a small knock against the glass.**

**"What you don't think I know that, idiot. Are you going to let me in or not?" Misao let out a snort.**

**"What you think!" She said peeking her head up and seeing that he had used a ladder to get to her window. _"Well he had to use a ladder like any other human. He's not like Kyo…he can't fly."_ She thought.**

**"Go home, Shou I'll see you at school." Shou looked down at her and smiled.**

**"Oh come on and let me in, I won't bite." He said, but then thought. _"much."_ His smiled widened. Misao bowed her head and gave it a hard shake. Shou leaning against the widow a little and placed his left palm against it.**

**"Come on, you know I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, or that ride we took on my motorcycle."**

**"You just drove me home, that's all." Shou shook his head, now leaning his forehead against the window.**

**"No, I know it was more then that. I could feel it in how you hand your arms around my waist-"**

**Misao was really sick and tired of him reading into more then what it was. "Shou you drove me home, that is all. Now go before you wake my parents and I sick my dad on you." Shou let out a hard laugh that rattled the window.**

**"Right, like I'm scared of your dad-"**

**"My dad doesn't take kindly to people harassing me, or anyone else he cares about, now go I don't want to have to tell-"**

**"See you don't want your dad to skin me alive."**

**"No that's not it-" Shou let out a snort.**

**"Oh just admit it, if I got hurt you would worry and most likely feel guilty about it afterwards and think it your fault." Misao opened her mouth, then snapped it shut because he was right. She would hate to see him hurt…anyone for that matter if she could prevent that from happening she would.**

**"Is there a reason you came here tonight?" Misao asked feeling really tired all of a sudden. _"If things keep going like this I don't think I'll survive the stress of it all…"_ She thought. Shou cleared his throat as if nerves all of a sudden, and not his I'm-a-totally-bad-ass attitude. Misao looked up her eyes and ears open to see and hear what he was about to say.**

**"I was going to ask you later at school, but I was afraid I would chicken out so I decided to jump on my bike and rush over so I didn't, in the end, chicken out and never ask you." He said. Misao watched his adam's apple bob up and down in his throat. She smirked seeing the nervousness with only one look of his throat. A little vein just below his jaw was pulsing crazily and she could see, by the help of the full moon tonight that he was sweating.**

**"What?" She asked, not being able to hide the smile from her voice. She cleared her throat and asked again. "What is it that you want to ask?" She said hiding the smile from her voice. Shou swallowed.**

**"I wanted to know if you would go out with me…?" He squeezed his eyes closed and waited for her to answer. It took a few seconds to sink in, but when it did Misao found herself sweating as well.**

**"W-what?" She asked, her voice cracking as she did. Misao cursed herself silently, then began to bite her lower lip, nibbling on it. Shou swallowed, his adams apple bobbing and appearing once again.**

**"I want you to go on a date with me." He said loud and proud that he had finally been able to say what he's wanted to say for well over a week now. Misao still couldn't grasp what he was asking her. _"Why does he want to go out with me? I mean he's a good looking guy and he could go out with anyone he wants…?"_ She thought.**

**"So will you, you know go out with me?" Misao blinked, then felt the heat rise to her cheeks.**

**"I-I don't know." Shou rolled his eyes and flicked the glass, making Misao jump a foot of the bed.**

**"Jeez your so jumpy. Why are you like that?" He asked in his god-your-so-pathetic voice making Misao's blood boil.**

**"Maybe I wouldn't be so 'jumpy' if you would stop going out of your way to scare me!" She hissed through her teeth.**

**He let out a chuckle. "Well sorry, just wondering why every time I see you your either about to jump clean off the ground by every little tiny sound, or your on high alert." Misao didn't think what he said was true. _"I'm not always like that…am I?"_ She thought asking herself. What she knew was that she really didn't want to deal with him right now.**

**"Listen it's late and I've got a test in math-"**

**"We've."**

**"Huh?" He smiled down in at her.**

**"I said 'we've' got a test in math today, and frankly I don't give a damn about some stupid math test. What I really want is for you to answer my question." Misao started to bit her lower lip again. _"God I didn't know he wanted me to answer him right now…"_**

**"So?"**

**"So what?" He let out a sigh of annoyance and a tad bit impatient, brushing his bangs, that were hanging in his face, to the side.**

**"Will you go out with me, Misao Harada?" He asked in a very unhappy tone. Seems as if he wasn't to happy at having to say it again… Misao let out a giggle, then stopped when she saw the look on his face.**

**She cleared her throat. "Uh do I have to answer right now?" He let out another sigh.**

**"No, but it would be great to know you would, or if you won't…?" Misao took a moment and thought about it. Should she go out with them? What would Kyo say if he found out…? But really what she really need to take in account was that could she trust Shou not to do anything like what he did in the nurses office a week and-a-half ago…?**

**She took a deep breath and was about to answer him when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Misao sweetie are you up?" Misao let out a gasp, then began to swing her arms to the left telling Shou to leave.**

**"What?" He asked a little to loudly. Misao opened her mouth her teeth clenched.**

**"Get out of here," She hissed, then spun around on her head drawing her covers around her. "just a minute, Mom." She said loudly so Shou wuold get the hint, but he only let out a chuckle.**

**"Oh well, guess you'll just have to tell me what you decide later today at school." He took a step down one of the rungs, but stopped.**

**"Misao-"**

**"What?" She asked over her shoulder, her voice an octave away from beinging shrill.**

**"Bye." He smiled cheerfully. Misao shooed him, then turned back around just as her door opened.**

**"Misao is someone in here with you?" Misao looked around acting all innocent her eyes round and big, drossy from sleep.**

**"No, why should there be." She said, then faked a yawn. Yoko blinked, then scolded herself for waking her.**

**"No I just thought-" Yoko shook her head frowning. "I'm sorry sweetie I just thought I heard voices- maybe your father left the TV on down stairs. I better go and check." She began to close the door, but then stopped.**

**"Misao."**

**"Yeah what is it, Mom?" Yoko looked in at her daughter and couldn't help but smile. She was growing up so fast, to fast for even her, but that was the way of life. _"Kids don't stay little forever. Someday she'll grow up, go to college and one day start her own family."_ She thought sweetly at the idea of someday having grandchildren to love and spoil with presents.**

**She chuckled. "Nothing sorry for waking you, goodnight." Misao yawned again, this time for real.**

**"G'night." Yoko closed the door and walked quietly down stairs to find that the TV screen was black, but she waited for the color to pop onto the screen, but it never did.**

* * *

**It was another boring day at school, but Shou was waiting for her answer. Misao didn't know what to deside. She could tell Kyo about it, but it would only annoy him and possibly make him angry they she was even concisdering it.**

**"Am I?" She muttered to herself at lunch, surprising both Kana and Mana.**

**"Misao is everything okay?" Kana asked, taking a bite of her lunch, they were sitting outside for lunch today, chewing up good, then swallowed. "I mean you've been in a daze for the past few minutes." Misao looked over at both of them and smiled, trying her best to hide her razzled state and the stress rolling off her body. _"This can't be good for a girl my age..."_ She thought, but then smiled.**

**"Oh it's nothing just thinking about stuff."**

**Mana took a drink of some tea she brought and cleared her throat. "This wouldn't be about Shou asking you out would it?" Misao head snapped up and she looked to both Kana and Mana with surprise all in her eyes.**

**"How do you know about that?" She asked, her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat and took a drink of her own and didn't say another word. "If they know about that there's no telling what else they know about." She thought.**

**Kana let out a sigh. "He's been telling all his friends that he asked you out late last night...in your bedroom." Misao let out a gasp, snapping her head over at where Shou was sitting with all his friends.**

**"So it's true then...?" Misao looked back over at them.**

**"What's true?"**

**"That he was in your room last night and asked you out-" Misao felt her eyes go buggy.**

**"No, of course he wasn't in my bedroom last night! He was outside my window when he asked me if I would go out with him. I never even unlocked the window..." She said her voice drifting off at the end. Mana let out a sigh.**

**"Well that's what he's been telling all his loser friends."**

**"How did you hear about it?" Misao heard herself ask. Mana looked over at Kana, who shrugged.**

**"I heard it from a few people, mostly the trashy girls in the next class from ours. I wasn't talking to them or anything. I over heard them say something about Shou Miura asking a girl out in her bedroom last night, then one of them said your name."**

**"Oh." Mana nodded.**

**"To be honest they sounded kind of pissed off."**

**"What? Why?" Mana shrugged standing up and brushing off her uniform.**

**"Who knows, maybe they've got the hots for him and are just jealous that he asked you out and not one of them." Kana nodded with a smirk.**

**"Makes sense because no of those girls are even remotely cute." She let out a yawn, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "I mean have you seen all the make up they were? They need to tone it down before someone mistakens them for prostitutes."**

**Mana let out a hard laugh. "What do you mean 'when' they do? I heard that some upper classman asked Zoe Suzuki how much she charged." Misao gasped.**

**"That's horrible!"**

**"Yeah and do you know what she did to him after he asked?" They both shook their heads.**

**"She kneed him right in the groin and well after he was on the ground withering in pain Zoe said "I'm no whore, if your looking for one go to the red light district you pitch of shit!" It was pretty intense." Mana said now looking a little uncomfortable.**

**"Well that will show him not to go out and bluntly ask someone if their a prostitute." Kana said as the bell rang for the end of lunch. They all stood up, gathering their lunchs and walking back to class. They were five feet away from where they at lunch before Kana asked the next question.**

**"So your not mad?"**

**"Mad about what?" Mana shook her head and Kana let out a sigh.**

**"Are you mad about Shou telling all his friends that he was in your bedroom last night? I mean if he did that and it was me I would be so mad at him I'd probably beat him to a bloody pulp."**

**"Yeah I'm mad and I'm afraid at what everyones going to think-" Misa stopped letting out a gasp, her eyes going buggy again. _"Oh my god, Kyo!"_ Misao felt herself begin to shrink in fear. _"I don't want to go back to class and face him, he's probably heard the rumors of-"_**

**"Miss Harada would you come over here please?" Misao felt herself let out a yelp as she saw him looking dark and dangerous at the doors into school. Mana and Kana could feel the tension in the air.**

**"Uh we'll see you in class, Misao."**

**"Yeah, bye!" Kana and Mana walked quickly into school and didn't look back. _"Traitors!"_ Misao thought sending it out and hoping that they heard it, but knew that they didn't.**

**"Misao...come here." Kyo said in his calm, very cold, voice that chilled Misao down to the bone. She took a step back, then another and Kyo matched everyone.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"You let him in your room after what he's been doing to you...?" He asked his voice hard, and completely emotionless. But Misao knew excatly what he was feeling. It was the same way she's been feeling ever since he started seeing Mrs. Zanaki on a regular basis: hurt, betryal and a numbness that doesn't completely fade away. Misao shook her head wildly.**

**"No, I never let him in he said at the window. I never unlocked it." She said her voice getting a little bit stronger now. _"Why am I acting as if I'm guilty. He wasn't in my room so I did nothing wrong." _She thought feeling herself grow angry.**

**"But you said you would think about going on a date with him...isn't that right?" Misao opened her mouth to answer, but closed it and bit her lower lip. _"I can't deny that..."_ She thought.**

**Kyo was now only a few feet away from her. "Misao why didn't you just tell him no?" He asked in a tone that sounded, if it was possible: hurt. Misao let her shoulders shag.**

**"I don't know. I guess I'm getting tired of waiting for you to dump Chou Zanaki..." Kyo let out a sigh combing his fingers through his hair.**

**"It's not that simple, Misao. She has pictures of me flying around outside your window." Misao knew that he was right, but if only they could get some dirt on her and show- not her husband because even Misao felt afraid of what he would do to her.**

**"I got her husband's number from her cell phone. Maybe we can call him and tell him-"**

**"No I'm not going to tell her husband about any of this."**

**"What? Why not?" He asked a little irrtated that was now out and not an opinion. Misao told him about what she saw a week and-a-half ago. And she could tell that he was rethinking his plan.**

**Kyo crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I guess that's out..." Misao nodded, but she didn't say anything, she didn't trust herself to say anything...**

**"So what do you want to do?" Misao shrugged.**

**"Isn't there some way for you to make her forget what she saw?" She asked, then felt her cheeks burn. "Of course not, Kyo doesn't have the ability to do that-" Kyo cut off her throats.**

**"Yes, but I don't have the power to do that. I would have to call in some help and I would really love to keep her out of it..."**

**"Who?"**

**"My younger sister." Misao blinked.**

**"You've got a sister?" She asked in surprise, having not known this. He nodded. **

**"What's her name?"**

**"Maiko, she's a few years younger then you." Misao didn't know about Kyo's younger sister, but what was really strange was that she didn't remember her from her childhood. _"Maybe Sojo erased my memories of her too..."_ She thought feeling a little wave of hate for Sojo.**

**"You've never met her." Kyo said, answering Misao thoughts. "She was...her birth was the result of an extramartial affair between my mother and one of my father's vassals, one of his most loyal advisors, well _was _one of his most loyal advisors." Kyo looked off in the distants.**

**"Was your father and this man close?"**

**Kyo nodded. "They were best friend, they grew up together." Misao felt her heart swell.**

**"That's so sad..." Kyo only shrugged. They stood their silence for a few moments, even though it felt like forever.**

**"So do you think she'll have help us?" Kyo shrugged.**

**"Who knows." Misao bit her lower lip and nibbled on it. _"God I really hope she does...!"_ She thought to herself.**

**"I'll give her a call later when I get home." Misao nodded.**

**"Okay."**

**Kyo let out a sigh. "Come on we'd better get to class before we both get into trouble." They made their way into school and to class without saying a word to each other. All Misao could think about was that they could be so close to solving their problems and they could go back to their normal, well maybe not _normal,_ lifes.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 9th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! I would love to hear what you thought and what you think needs to be mentioned...? Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xJ-Rock-Jammerx_**


	10. Rumors Of A Liar

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter Title: Rumors Of A Liar_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

**Misao couldn't help but notice the glances she was getting form all of her classmate as she and Kyo entered the classroom, the whispers that made her feel as if she there was something on her uniform. When she looked down there was nothing there. Kyo glanced towards her and rolled his eyes.**

**"All right class quiet down. Misao please take your seat and we'll begin todays lesson." Misao rushed over to her seat and fell into it with a sigh of relief. From the corner of her eye she could see Kana and Mana staring at her and she could hear a few whispers here and there. She caught a few things from the whispers that made her blush terribly. **

**"Did you hear? Shou Miura and Misao did it!" There was a gasp from right behind her.**

**"No way! Really?" Misao let out a silent moan. _"I'm going to kill him."_ She thought screaming throughout her head. Kyo could see that Misao was struggling to stop herself from crying. He let out a sigh closing the text book and slammed it down on his desk making everyone jump.**

**"Would anyone like to share what all the whispers are about, please?" No volunteered, but Kyo only smiled.**

**"Oh come on, you can tell me." He said and smiled that heart melting smile that made Misao blush even though there was no reason to. No one went out of there way and raised their hand, not like Misao had thought they would.**

**"So no ones going to tell me willingly, huh?" A few students glanced at each other and then turned there gaze back up to the front of the class, fearing what Kyo would do to them if they didn't say anything.**

**Kyo let out a sigh, "I guess you give me no choice." Kyo stood up straight and pointed a finger at Shou.**

**"You, Shou Miura stand up." Shou laughed and shook his head. "I said stand up." Kyo said his voice deep and serious. A few girls gasped.**

**"Come on man stand up." A friend of Shou's said to him not having taken his eyes off Kyo.**

**"Don't go and piss him off. You can't afford another trip to the principals office, none of us can..." Another friend muttered as he pushed against Shou's shoulder.**

**"No." A chilly tension washed throughout the room.**

**"I said get up, now." There were a few uneasy noise throughout the room and Shou finally stood up looking bored and a little scared, though he didn't let it show, along with the whole class.**

**"Fine what do you want, Mr. Usui?" Kyo smiled, his smile hiding a hidden meaning. He didn't like Shou, not at all.**

**"I was just wondering if you know what all the commotion is about happening throughout my classroom today." Shou shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips.**

**"Beats me. Maybe a fellow student got another student knocked up." Kyo slammed his hand down on his desk, his fingers biting into the wood making it splinter, a few girls squealed at his strength, but the students looked alarmed and scared out of their wits.**

**"Mr. Usui what-"**

**"Quiet!" The girl that spoke up shrank back on the edge of tears. "I want a answer, Miura and I mean now." Kyo narrowed his eyes, looking as mischiefs as Misao had ever seen him.**

**"Dude just tell him, before he does what he did to us that he did to his desk!" A fellow student shouted from the back of the room. Shou narrowed his eyes, then glanced over at Misao. She turned her head catching his eyes and then turned her head away in a rush. She didn't want to look at Shou ever again...if the rumors were true. If the lies he was spreading were true. He let out a shaky sigh.**

**"I told my friends that I was in Misao Harada's room last night." Kyo lifted a brow.**

**"And?" Shou shook his head.**

**"Nothing, that's it." Kyo lifted up his hand and crossed his arms.**

**"I've heard a different story, Shou." Shou blinked and then let out a low growl.**

**"If you already knew about the rumor then why make me stand up and confess."**

**"Confession is good for the soul, or so I'm told." He said with a smirk. Shou narrowed his eyes even more and then mocked Kyo by crossing his arms.**

**"Fine whatever. What have you heard, Mr. Usui?" Kyo leaned back against the chalk board, where it wasn't covered in chalk and smiled.**

**"I heard that you slept with Miss Harada." Shou blinked his eyes and they grew wide.**

**"What, I didn't say that!" He snapped his head to the left and glared over at his friend Yu, who looked beyond guilty, and Kyo knew right away who spread the false rumor. Shou let out a sigh.**

**"I don't know who said I had sex with Misao, but I don't know who did." Kyo face was blank of all emotions. _"Yeah right, sure you don't."_ He thought and let out a sigh.**

**"Fine then let us get back to the lesson. Sit down Mr. Miura and all of you open your books to page 57 and we'll continue where we left off yesterday." Kyo picked up back his book and opened it to the proper page and went about teaching the class as if he didn't want to turn around and kick the crap out of Yu Ito.**

* * *

**After class was over and the last bell of the day sounded Shou picked up his bag and walked over to Yu's desk and waited for Yu to acknowledge him. When he didn't Shou cleared his voice, but still got no answer.**

**"You got some beef with me, or something Yu? Because if you do I'd really like to know about it so I won't be blind sided like I was this morning." Yu glanced up at him and then Shou saw that Yu had a pair of earbuds set deep within his ears. Yu pulled them out, the noise of punk music coming out and making Shou want to tap his foot to the beat, and blinked.**

**"S'up?" He asked in his usual dull flat tone of voice, which always pissed Shou off. He never understood why there were friends in the first place...**

**"Dude why would you say that? You trying to get me in trouble, or something?" Shou asked beyond confused and mad at his friend for almost getting him in trouble. _"He knows that if I get in trouble again I'm finished."_ Shou narrowed his eyes. Yu blinked and then turned back to his doodling in his notebook.**

**"Why'd ya do it man?" Yu yawned.**

**"Do what, Shou?" Shou blinked and he couldn't stop from thinking, _"He can't be serious... can he?"_ He was getting so sick of Yu ignoring him and doodling all over his notebook. So Shou did something really brave: he ripped the notebook off the desk and threw it across the room.**

**"I want a answer, Yu! Why did you spread that damn rumor that I slept with Misao Harada, you know what happen and I got no where near having sex with her." Yu let out a chuckle.**

**"Yeah and that's the problem- hey dude you step on my notebook and I'm going to break your face." Yu said glaring over at a nerdy guy and his equally nerdy friend.**

**"S-sorry." The nerdy guy moved around the notebook, followed soon behind by his friend and they raced from the classroom.**

**"That wasn't cool man." Yu let out a hard laugh.**

**"Man you've changed." Shou blinked down at him.**

**"Oh and what's that suppose to mean?" Yu shrugged, getting up and walking over, picking up his notebook and dusting it off. He waited for Yu to answer him about the Misao sex rumor, but he never got one.**

**"I got to go, you know work and all- not like you'd know anything about that with you beginning rich and all," He gave Shou a false smile. "I'll see ya later."**

**"Hey were not done here!" Yu glanced at him and then snorted.**

**"Yes. We are." Shou stood shocked and rooted to the spot, not believing that he was just blown off by one of his good friends. He blinked and then turned to see Misao staring at him.**

**"Misao I-" She didn't give him the chance to explain himself about saying that she let him in her room. She just grabbed her bag and walked out with Kana and Mana.**

* * *

**She just couldn't believe that she had planned on saying yes to that loser. Misao scolded herself for evening letting herself think about going out with him. _"The only reason you wanted to do it was to get under Kyo's skin anyway..."_ She thought silently to herself.**

**She let out a sigh, "God how did I let it get so out of hand...?" She asked herself. There was a honk and Misao had a sinking feeling she knew who that honked belong to. _"Why can't he just leave me along...!"_ She thought to herself as she turned around and saw that it was in fact Shou Miura. He rolled the car to a stop next to her and rolled down his window.**

**"Misao need a ride home?" Misao glared down at him.**

**"Not from you." She said and spun on her heels and began to march her way home, but he wasn't going to give up that easily, there was another honk. Misao didn't turn around that time she just kept on walking. He continued to honk, and honk, and honk until Misao couldn't stand it anymore.**

**"What!" She cried and spun around to see him frowning, not smiling his usual devilish smile.**

**"I'm sorry." Her eyes spread open wide and she took a step back. _"He's actually apologizing? Shou Miura is apologizing to me? Whoa are we in the twilight zone, or what."_ She thought.**

**"I was a jerk. A big jerk, but I didn't know that Yu was going to make something up like that." Misao blinked. _"Yu Ito is the one that spread the rumors that Shou and I slept together...?"_ She thought.**

**"Why would he do that?" Shou shrugged.**

**"Beats me, but I plan to find out, somehow." He said not sounding the least bit sure of himself, and Misao could hear as much in his voice.**

**"How do you plan on doing that?" Misao said crossing her arms, making Shou smile a tad bit.**

**"No idea, but I'll think of something. Don't worry." Misao held herself back from rolling her eyes. "So do you want a ride, or what?" He asked wagging his eyebrows. Misao squared her shoulders and opened her mouth to say no when there was a clap of thunder. _"Oh come on you've got to be kidding me!"_ She thought.**

**Shou let out a laugh, "Looks like a storm is brewing. So what do you say ride in the nice warm dry car, or walk home and most likely catch a cold...?" Misao rethought it all and then let out a sigh of defeat.**

**"Fine, but take me straight home." Shou laughed pushing the lock button to unlock the doors.**

**"Wouldn't dream of it. Come on get in." Misao rounded the car and Shou honked the horn making Misao jump half a foot in the air.**

**"You ass hole!" Shou only laughed and Misao couldn't help but laugh to.**

**"Sorry didn't mean to make you pee your pants." The laughter died in her throat and her cheeks grew red and she thought again about getting in the car with him. He rolled his eyes.**

**"Oh come on I said I was sorry. Get in the car before the rain starts to pour and you get soaking wet and when you do don't think that your riding in my new car." Misao didn't really mind the rain if it meant getting away from Shou Miura, but she really didn't need to miss anymore school... She let out a sigh and finished rounding the car and pulled the passenger door open and climbed in.**

**"All right home, please." Shou laughed.**

**"Yes, ma'am!" He said saluting her and then he put the car into drive and pulled away from the sidewalk and down the street and around the corner, but not before Kyo, who was riding with Mr. Zanaki, saw Misao climb into his car.**

**"Kyo wasn't that Misao climbing into Shou Miura's car?" Kyo gave a stiff nod.**

**"Yes, yes it was." Mr. Zanaki knew better then to ask anymore question, she saw the look in his eyes. Kyo was going to have to pay a little visit with Shou Miura after all it seems.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 10th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could R&R please...? I'd really love to hear what you thought if it be good, or bad- but no flaming please! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	11. Give in

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter title: Give in_**

**_Author: xOne hell of a Butlerx_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Misao watched as the trees and lampposts went by in a blur. She didn't know why but she felt strangely comfortable in Shou car. Which made her want to get out of the car even more.

"Could you hurry, please? I have homework that needs to get done." She said not looking away from the window. Shou let out a chuckle, taking a hand off the steering wheel and ruffling her hair.

"Such a goodie little two shoes aren't ya." He said then pulled his hand back to the steering wheel. Misao glared over at him.

"No, I just want to get it done so I don't have to worry about it later." She said rolling her eyes then drawing her eyes back out the window and looking at all the houses that they passed, not turning her gaze from it. Shou glanced at her ever so often, really wanting to know why she hated him so much. _"I told her that it wasn't me that started that damn rumor… Did she not believe me?"_ He thought asking himself. When there was no answer to be found he let out a sigh and pulled the car over.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking around. "I don't live anywhere near here." She said. He nodded, he turned off the car and turned in his seat, looking at her.

"Yeah, I know but I want to talk." Misao looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Talk about what?" She asked. Shou shrugged, drawing his eyes away looking out the windshield. Misao felt her heart begin to speed up and begin to race. Her palms began to sweat and she didn't know why. _"I don't understand why I am so nervous... I mean its not like I like Shou, or anything... right?"_ She thought asking herself.

"I don't know you tell me." Misao looked at him with a confused look. _"What in the hell is he talking about…?"_ She thought asking, looking around and then back at him.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" She asked, finally finding the courage to do so. He shrugged.

"Oh I don't know how about wanting to know why you hate me so much." Misao blinked, then rose her hands up.

"Whoa, whoa just a minute back up. What are you talking about, Shou?" She asked, her eyes wide and even more confused. Shou let out a hardy laugh.

"Oh don't give me those confused eyes. Misao your cute, but your really smart to. Don't try and trick me into thinking you don't know what I'm talking about." He said. Misao began to shake her head, but knew it was useless.

"I don't hate you, Shou. I don't understand why you would think that." She said. Shou let out a laugh.

"Oh thats good, your funny. Although from the looks and glares you've been giving me would say otherwise." Misao bit her lower lip, nibbling on it. _"He's right I don't like him. He makes me nervous and my stomach do somersaults- and not in a good way… at least I don't think so."_ She thought, then began to blush when she realized that she did like him, maybe only a little bit- well expect for all the times he touched her and laugh when he saw that it made her uncomfortable. Misao looked over seeing that he was staring at her with a intense look, making her wiggle and squirm in her seat.

"I- I don't hate you. I just… I just don't like it when you treat me like I'm some little kid when you and I are the same age." She said blushing a little as she did. He just continued to stare at her." Now Shou was the one to be confused.

"So let me get this straight; you glare at me because I ruffled your hair and you felt I was treating you like a kid." Misao nibbled on her lower lip so more.

"Yeah…" A few seconds past and then Shou just began to laugh hard and happy.

"Oh man me thinking and treating you like a little kid is far from the truth, Misao." He said. Misao blushed deepened, bowing her head and turning away looking back out the window. _"Oh great going, Misao. Now he thinks your so stupid idiot…"_ She thought. Shou's laughter died down and he touched Misao's shoulder and gently turned her towards him once again.

"Misao I do not think your some little kid. I really like you, a lot. I really would love to go on a date with you sometime." He said, his eyes soft and honest.

"He really wants to go on a date with me." Misao thought feeling a wave of shock go through her body. She'd only ever been on dates with Kyo so it was a little strange to learn that someone else wanted to date you… Misao took in a deep breath, she had come to a decision.

"Shou I'll go on a date with you." Shou eyes grew a little wide, then he smiled.

"Really? Well thats great because I really want to go out with you." He said. Misao couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Yeah, I know. I sort of figured that last night when you were outside my window…" She said. He blushed, looking away out the windshield.

"Y-yeah about that. I'm sorry I was acting really impulsive and I wasn't thinking straight." He said. She giggled again.

"Don't worry I thought it was very... sweet and romantic." She said. He let out a soft snort, smiling.

"What can I say I'm a romantic guy." Misao raised an eyebrow at him making the blush deepen yet again.

"Really?" She asked. He shook his head, then nodded.

"Yeah, well maybe just a little." He said while measuring with his thumb and index finger. She smiled sheepishly and then looked away outside again, seeing Mrs. Zanaki's car coming down the road.

"Uh I think we should get going." She said turning back right in her seat, looking forward.

"Huh, why?" He asked then saw the car coming down the street a few seconds later.

"Oh, yeah your probably right." He said turning the car back on and putting the car back into gear and pulling back out onto the street and continuing down the street not knowing that Kyo was flying above them tailing them to make sure Shou didn't try anything to Misao. If he did Shou would be a very, very dead little boy.

* * *

As promised Misao arrived safely at home. "Thanks for the ride." She said, unbuckling her seat belt. Shou shrugged and sat back in his sit, his hands on the wheel really lazy like.

"No problem. Happy to do it anytime." He said winking at her. Misao blushed then cleared her throat, brushing some hair out of her face.

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow..." He nodded.

"Yup I'll be there." Misao went to open the door, but stopped.

"Uh when did you want to go out?" She asked. Shou looked over at her then face palmed himself.

"Oh crap I totally forgot to ask you when you could go out. I'm such a idiot." He said playfully smacking his head and laughing. Misao put a hand over her mouth and giggled a little. Shou looked over at her, blushing.

"You have the cutest laugh." He said softly. Misao stopped giggling a second later, clearing her throat and blushing.

"Uh well we could go saturday..." She said. Shou thought on it for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah that could work." He said, nodding again. Misao smiled slightly and nodded to.

"Alright well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, I guess." She said, opening up her door and was about climb out, but Shou grabbed her arm, pulling her back where he kissed her cheek. Misao turned face to look at him, her eyes wide and her breath having left her when his lips left her cheek.

"Thank you, thank you for agreeing to go out with me, Misao." He said softly. Misao blushed right then and advert her eyes from his. She shrugged.

"Its no big deal, Shou. You asked me out and I agreed, thats it." She said. Shou nodded, already knowing this but still was grateful that she said she would go out with him.

"I know, but I'm still grateful." Shou said. Misao nodded, knowing this already from him telling her multiple times. Shou began to blush a little.

"Right well I'll see ya later." He said. Misao nodded getting out of the car and walking up the walk and through the front door to find the house quiet and empty.

"Anyone home?" She called as she removed her shoes and pulled on her slippers, putting her bag down against the wall and walking into the living room to find it empty and the TV screen black.

"Hm weird." She muttered looking around to see if her Mom had left her a note. She checked the kitchen, the living room, the dining room and every else she could think that her Mom would have left a note, but didn't find one.

"Even weirder." Misao muttered then walked up the stairs to her room to find Kyo sitting on her bed.

"Uh hey, Kyo." She said stopping her tracks and feeling the urge to rush back down stairs and hide. Kyo smiled at her evilly, then rushed over to her with his demonic speed.

"Did you have a good drive with Shou Miura?" He asked. Misao breath left her and she took a shaky step back.

"Uh not really- I mean yeah I guess." She said blushing a little. Kyo chuckled tucking some hair behind her ear. _"Thought so..."_ He thought silently to himself.

"He asked you out again..." Misao sucked in her breath, her eyes growing wide.

"Uh yeah he did." Kyo smiled down at her.

"And what was your answer?" He asked. Misao began to fidget around uncomfortably. _"Oh god he knows... he already knows what my answer was. He just wants to make me feel guilty and uncomfortable. Well he'll be happy to know that he's doing a great job."_ She thought bitting her lower lip, nibbling on it.

"Come on, Misao. Don't leave me hanging." He said chuckling a tad. Misao wetted her lips and then swallowed holding her head up high, jutting out her chin with pride.

"I said yes." She said. Kyo's mood darkened and his eyes went from there dull crimson brownish color to bright bloody demon red. Misao wouldn't look him directly in the eyes. She focused on a spot else where.

"So you said yes, huh?" Misao nodded.

"Yes I did. I don't know what you expected, Kyo. Shou has been wanting to go out with me for awhile. I didn't want to be rude and keep telling him to get lost." Kyo smirked down at her.

"Oh really?" Misao swallowed and nodded.

"Really. Besides you've got Mrs. Zanaki to deal with. Me going out with Shou might actually help." Kyo gripped her arms glaring down at her.

"You know it would have been great if you filled me in on this." He said. Misao glared right back.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm a big girl and I know how to take care of myself." Kyo had to laugh at that, which he did.

"Oh really you know how to take care of yourself, huh?" She nodded.

"Yes, I do. I've done a really good job before you came back in my life." She said. Kyo nodded, smirking down at her.

"Yeah well that was before you became fair game to all those demons and demon clans. If I hadn't come and saved you, you wouldn't have lasted more then a day." He said. Misao glared up at him.

"Well I guess you should be happy then. You won't have to worry about protecting me anymore." She hissed through clenched teeth. Kyo ground his teeth together, smiling bitterly.

"Oh yeah. I'm free from worrying about you and I'll be able to have a peaceful normal life." Misao let out a loud laugh.

"Your not normal." She said harshly, making Kyo flinch. Right after the words left her mouth she wished she could take them back. She felt her eyes become watery with tears.

"Kyo I'm-"

"I think I better leave. Sounds like your parents are back from the market." He said then he was gone in a flash, a gust of wind sent her hair flying around her head. Misao stared at the open window, which wasn't open a few moments earlier.

"I'm sorry, Kyo... I'm sorry." She whispered the tears slipping down her cheeks.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 11th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could take a few minutes of your time and R&R, I'd really appreciate it...! I'd love to know what you thought if he be good, or bad- but no flaming please? Thanks again for reading and hope you all have a very Merry Christmas ^.^ _**

**_xOne hell of a Butlerx_**


	12. Over and done with

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter Title: Over and done with_**

**_Author: xOne hell of a Butlerx_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Misao felt a slight breeze on her skin as she slept, but she didn't wake up. She smiled a sweet smile, a touch of fingers on her skin. Kyo let out a sigh, not being able to stay away and not see his Misao. _"She looks so beautiful when she sleeps…"_ He thought to himself as he stroked her cheek lovingly. She stirred, peeking out and seeing Kyo.

"Kyo?" She questioned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes but when she pulled her closed fists from her eyes, Kyo was gone.

"Kyo…" She whispered looking at the open window, a tear slipping down her cheek her hair moving with the breeze that passed through the window. Misao let out a sob, drawing her knees to her chest, hiding her face in her crossed arms.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo." Misao cried in her arms, her shoulder sagging up and down with each breath. Misao sat with her head in her arms for god knows how long, she might have even dozed off, there was no way to be sure until there was a soft clatter and Misao bolted up right, looking around with wide eyes.

"Whose there?" She asked in a whisper. There was a chuckle from outside and Misao snapped her head over seeing Shou smiling in at her.

"Hey," He said then his eyes narrowed and grew concerned when he saw her blood shot eyes and puffy face from all her crying. "everything okay?" He asked. Misao nodded, bitting her lip. _"I probably look like a miserable mess."_ She thought raising her hand and pushing her bed head hair out of her face and dropped her gaze down to the bed covers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper, the window still open from when Kyo had visited last. Misao having not gotten around to closing it after he left, hoping and praying that he would come back but he never did. _"I must of really made him mad."_ She thought fighting to hold back the tears. Shou sighed, leaning in a little bit and touching a gentle hand to her head.

"I came to see if you were alright." He said. Misao snapped her head up looking at him with wide eyes, the tears spilling over.

"How did you know-" Shou smiled.

"I don't know really, just had a feeling I guess." He said stroking the bangs from her face and cupped her cheek in his open hand, looking at her, his eyes full of worry and concern.

"You've been crying, haven't you?" He questioned, Misao eye grew sad and the tears began slowly again. That was the only answer that Shou needed.

"I'll kill him." He said bluntly and began to crawl down the ladder. Misao rushed over threw her head out seeing that he was going down the ladder at a good pace and she knew she wouldn't get downstairs and out the door in time to stop him from getting himself killed.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked, the tears having dried and now her face full of worry and concern for him. _"If he goes and yells, or even lays a hand on Kyo he'll be dead in seconds."_ Misao let out a gasp just thinking this now.

"Wait, don't go!" She shouted jumping off her bed and pulling on some shoes and ran down stairs and out the door just as he reach the ground.

"Shou stop!" She said putting her hands against his chest.

"Let go, Misao." He said putting his hands on shoulders to move her out of his way.

"Don't _you_ touch her." A voice said from the shadows. Misao let out a gasp, spinning around to see Kyo standing a few feet away, hidden in the shadows of trees that cut of his property from her own.

"K-kyo what are you doing here?" She asked feeling her heart skip a beat. A few seconds passed and then Kyo stepped out his eyes glowing faintly of their demonic red glow. Kyo shrugged, a smug smile on his face.

"No reason really, just wanted to see how long it would take 'player' here to get here." He said nodding in Shou's direction. Shou glared at Kyo, feeling the urge to slug him for calling him a player.

"Oh like your one to talk 'Mr. Usui' dating a student is against school rules is it not, if fact come to think of it its against the **law**!" He said a smug look now on his own face. Kyo glared at Shou holding himself back from cutting this punk into ribbons.

"I don't like you kid. Never have and never will." Kyo said, smiling evilly. Misao moved back against Shou and putting her arms out, surprising both Kyo, Shou and herself with this act of kindness.

"Misao...?" Shou said softly his eyes growing both sad and happy at all once. Kyo narrowed his eyes at Misao. _"I can't believe she's protecting him after all he's done!"_ He thought feeling his blood start to boil.

"Misao move out of the way. I'm going to teach this little boy to respect his elders." Kyo ground out through clenched teeth. Shou let out a loud hardy laugh.

"Oh thats rich! You can't be, what, four years older then me and Misao." He said smirking up a storm, crossing his arms and glaring at Kyo. _"Make up some excuse for treating me like a little kid, Kyo. I dare you...!"_ Shou thought squaring his shoulders and waiting for Kyo to say something, but he didn't. He just stared at him, his eyes blazing with a angry that burned down deep to his bones. _"I hate this kid, so much!"_ He thought gritting his teeth together.

"So you want to go out with Misao, right?" He asked. Shou nodded, still smirking. _"Maybe he wants to knock me out... good that way I'll be able to take him out of the picture, for awhile at least."_ He thought, his smirk growing bigger and bigger. Kyo let out a sigh reading it all on his face, in his eyes. _"This kid is so easy to read..."_ He thought.

"Okay fine date Misao, I don't care." Misao let out a gasp tears prickling her eyes. _"He can't be serious... can he?"_ She thought asking herself, feeling her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. Shou blinked, then narrowed his eyes to see if Kyo was **really **serious.

"Huh, your serious." He said seeing that it was true. Kyo nodded.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Now get the hell out of here and quit begging me." Kyo said turning to leave. Before Misao knew what she was doing her arms where around Kyo and tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Kyo you can't-" Kyo glared down at her.

"This is what you wanted, Misao. Well guess what you got what you wished for. We are officially finished, over and done with." He said prying her arms from around him. Misao let out a cry trying to put her arms back around him.

"Kyo stop it!" She cried. Kyo pushed her away with a hard shove, making her fall back to the ground. Misao let out a cry as she fell. Shou was down next to her the second she hit the ground, taken by surprise at how hard Kyo had shoved Misao.

"What in the hell man!" He said growling up at Kyo. "You could have hurt her!" Shou said moving around and kneeling next to Misao in a protective way. Misao looked over at him with a look of surprise.

"Shou..." She said, her voice sounding soft and delicate. Kyo held back a flinch at how her voice sounded, how he wished that she would talk to him with that sort of voice, but now... she never would.

"I don't care, both of you get out of here." He said in a threatening voice. Misao let out a soft sob, hiding her face in her hands and jumping up and running around to the front door of her house, kneeling down, hugging herself and crying broken sobs.

"Your a heartless bastard, you know that..." Shou said harshly. Kyo shrugged.

"Well if I'm a heartless bastard, then Misao is a heartless bitch who cares about no one but herself, especially the ones that **truly** **love** her." He said his voice drained of all emotion. Shou glared at him.

"Well she's one smart girl for kicking your sorry ass to the curb." He said. Kyo had to smile at that.

"Oh yes, so very smart." He said his voice drenched in humor and sarcasm. Shou gritted his teeth together and step forward his fist raised, punching Kyo square in the jaw, making him stumble back.

"You bastard...!" Shou said his breath coming in large angry bursts.

"If I ever see you are Misao, or even look at her funny your ass is grass!" He growled unclenching and re-clenching his fists. Kyo moved his jaw around, his mood dark but at the same time in a good mood.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Miura." He said and then stepped back into the shadows, smiling all the while.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just the 12th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could R&R I would really appreciate it! I'd love to know what you thought if it be good, or bad- but no flaming please? Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xOne hell of a Butlerx_**


	13. Tired of his sick games!

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter Title: Tired of his sick games!_**

**_Author: xOne hell of a Butlerx_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Shou body trembled and shacked with every breath he took, the urge to punch something boil within his blood. Some how he got the urge under control to the point it was a whisper in the back of his mind and he went looking for Misao. For some reason he had the feeling that she hadn't gotten far, and he was right. He found her crouched on her very own front porch, her body shaking with heartbreaking sobs. Shou kneeled down next to her, touching a gentle hand to her shoulder.

"Misao…" He muttered her name softly, afraid that he might scare her. Misao peeked up at him, her eyes rimmed red.

"What come to gloat?" She asked with a shaky voice. Shou stare down at her, clearly confused.

"Gloat?" He asked, then shook his head squeezing her shoulder gently. "No, I would never do that. I came to see if you were alright." He said in a kind soft voice. Misao let out a hoarse laugh.

"Oh yeah I'm great, peachy in fact." She said, a edge of sarcasm in her voice. Shou looked down at her with sad eyes.

"No your not." He said. Misao snorted.

"Man can't fool you." She said rolling her eyes and pulling away from him and bumping her shoulder against the door.

"Look Shou just go, okay." She said in a sad pleading voice, she couldn't handle this, him, any of this tonight. Shou shook his head.

"No, not until I know that your alright and you won't go and do something stupid." He said. Misao snapped her head around, her eyes burning with anger.

"What do you think I'll kill myself over Kyo? Ha in his dreams!" She said in a loud voice. Shou put a finger to his lips, shushing her, his eyes wide with panic that she might wake up her parents and everyone else in the neighborhood. Misao shook her head and stood up.

"No, he needs to know that I won't walk around like a zombie with red teary eyes, not this time. I'm tired of his sick games!" She said moving past him and walked back towards Kyo's house, taking a strong stance in front of the gate to his estate.

"Do you hear me, Kyo? I won't be like I was last time you said we couldn't be together because you said that we had to stop being a couple for my sake, more like yours. Well guess what! I'm happy that we're broken up, maybe I'll be able to live a normal life now!" Misao screamed. Shou rushed over pulling her around and into the shadows.

"Are you insane, quit it," He hissed in a low voice of warning. "your going to go and wake up the whole damn neighborhood!" He said. Misao shrugged.

"Why should I care? I'll sleep better now that he knows that I will get over him. He is not the god of damn beauty, he's someone that _I_ can _live_ without." She growled. There was a clearing of a throat behind them that made them both gasp.

"Oh really…" Misao turned very slowly, wishing and hoping the person behind her wouldn't turn out to be who she thought it was.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do young lady." Yoshiro said tapping his foot angrily on the ground. Misao swallowed and looked over her Dad's shoulder seeing that her Mom was there as well.

"Hey guys," She said with a panicky smile. "whats up?" Misao asked a very stupid question because she knew why they were there, oh yes she knew very well why they were there. She had gone and woke them up.

"Told ya…" Shou whispered in her ear. Yoshiro frowned at the young man standing so close this beloved little girl.

"Misao I know that we have taught you better then to come outside so late at night with some boy your Mother, nor I know." He said in a scolding voice, a disappointed voice. Misao felt her cheeks heat up.

"Wait its not what you think-" Misao said raising her hands and moving them in front of herself, gesturing that she was doing no such thing.

"Oh and what is this little meeting about then?" He asked narrowing his eyes not at Misao, but at Shou. Misao swallowed, hard.

"Well Shou came by to ask me out on a date a few nights ago, but I didn't answer him. So he came by tonight to demand that I give him a answer. Kyo- I mean Mr. Usui saw Shou and came out to see what was going on and they got into a little disagreement." Misao said, trying to tell as much of the true as she could without giving away that her and Kyo had, had been dating and that he was a demon. Yoshiro blinked, then looked over at the gate of Kyo's house.

"Oh really. Well then I'll have to go over to Mr. Usui's house tomorrow and thank him." He said glaring at Shou with such hate that it made him and Misao shiver. Yoko let out a sigh.

"Alright thats quite enough, back inside the both of you." She said grabbing her husbands arm and pulling him back towards their home.

"W-wait what about Misao-" Yoko pulled him even harder.

"Misao is a big girl, Yoshiro. She can take care of herself." She said in a very strict voice, a voice that meant no monkey business, or your ass was grass. Yoshiro glared back Shou and Misao, at how close they were standing.

"Misao I want you back inside in five minutes, and I mean five minutes…!" He said in a hard voice. Misao nodded, letting out a soft sigh.

"Alright Dad, will do." She said waving at him. After they were gone out of sight, Misao turned to Shou to tell him to go home, but was surprised to find him laughing.

"Man your Dad is a riot." He said and began to laugh even harder. Misao blinked, then smiled.

"Yeah I guess he is." She said with a slight giggle, then stopped.

"Look you need to go home." She said. Shou nodded shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah your right, I really do need to be getting home. If either of my parents find me gonna I'll be grounded for sure." He said. Misao couldn't help but think, _"Would that be such a bad thing?"_ Shou smiled at her with a big cheesy smile.

"So I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow..." He said, his voice full of hope. Misao shrugged, sighing.

"Yeah sure." She said. His smile grew even bigger if that were even possible.

"Right, well night." He said and walked with a bounce in his step down the street to where his car sat waiting. Misao shook her head, her heart swelling little by little.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 13th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' and I hope you enjoyed it! I know this chapter was short, but I wrote this and I thought I ended it pretty good and I didn't want to go and ruin that! If you could take a few minutes of your time and R&R, I'd really appreciate it! I want to know what you thought if it be good, or bad- no flaming please! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_Contest!_**

**_Alright I've decided to throw a little contest and whoever wins I will dedicate the next chapter to them. What you have to do is write a poem that describes this story and the heartbreak and turmoil that Misao and Kyo have gone through so far, best. It has to be at least 30 to 50 words long, longer if you want! Send your contest entry in a PM to me and I will pick a winner. I will PM the winner and name the winner on my Profile under Active Contests : )_**

**_Good luck to all, oh and have fun!_**


	14. The End?

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: The Forbidden Romance_**

**_Chapter Title: The End?_**

**_Author: The Stories of L.B._**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident outside of Kyo's house with Shou and Misao hadn't talked to either Kyo, or Shou. She wasn't ready to realize that maybe to many things had happened for her and Kyo to pick up where they left off. She felt her heart ache just thinking about the possibility that they might never get back together. She stared down at her homework when Kyo called her name and she looked up with empty eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Usui?" She answered and Kyo had a pained look in his eyes, but didn't let it show.

"Would you please come up and solve this problem." He said. She nodded, standing up and walking up to the front and took the marker from his hand and wrote out the answer, which was surprisingly correct. Misao handed the marker back and walked back to her desk, leaving Kyo speechless.

"T-thats right," He said. "good job, Miss Harada." He said. Misao nodded muttering a thank you and picked up her mechanical pencil and continued to do her work. For some reason she didn't care if she got the answer right, or not. Even though it was a shock because math was her worst subject. Mana looked over at her and poked her shoulder.

"Misao are you all right?" She asked in a whisper. Misao smiled a fake smile over at her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said. "why wouldn't I be." She said, then looked back down at her work and continued. Mana and Kana shared a look, a look of worry and frighten on their faces. The bell rang a few minutes later and Mr. Usui dismissed the class with a reminded of that nights homework. There were a few moans and groans, but they all nodded. The classroom was slow to dissipate, but when the room finally empty Misao was the only one left. Kyo was sitting at his desk, glancing up every so often to see that Misao was still there sitting at her desk, staring down at the papers on her desk.

"Something wrong, Miss Harada?" He asked. Misao looked up with hollow eyes and shook her head and smiled a fake smile.

"No, every things fine." She said and then looked at the clock on the wall and a surprised look appeared on her face.

"It's that time already…" Misao mumbled and then started to collect her things. Kyo felt his heart give a painful tug.

"Misao…" He said her name in a low voice. Misao looked up and notched her brow.

"Yes, Mr. Usui?" She said and got an evil glare in response. She flinched a little, not really know what made him glare at her so.

"Quit with the Mr. Usui." He growled, standing up and walked over and slamming his hands down on the desk.

"I thought we were pretending about this break up crap…?" He asked through his teeth. Misao blinked.

"I thought that you wanted to make it official, that we were broken up." She said. Kyo slammed his fist down on her desk.

"I never said that," He said. "why would I say such a thing? I love you!" He said. Misao let out a sigh and stood up, bag in her hand.

"You know what…your making this so confusing. What you didn't think that a guy, other than you, might be interested in me?" She said, then laughed.

"Is that why your bring up our so-called relationship? Because Shou Miura asked me out…?" She asked. Kyo gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous." He said. Misao laughed and shook her head and walked out from behind her desk and was heading for the door. Kyo grabbed her wrist.

"Think about what you're doing, Misao. You might not be able to come back from this…" He said. Misao ripped her wrist from his grasp.

"Just watch me…!" She said, her eyes narrowed. Misao marched out of that room with her head held high

* * *

Shou stood outside waiting for Misao to come outside. He was going to offer her a ride home, but she stayed behind to talk with Mr. Usui. He had a bad feeling something had happen, but he didn't want to go in there and find himself in the middle of something that could get him and Misao in trouble. Misao walked through the doors moments later looking like she had just took a bite of a sour lemon. Shou pushed off the wall and walked over to meet her.

"Hey, Misao need a ride?" He asked. Misao snapped her head over and glared at him, but then nodded and took his hand and pulled him towards the student parking lot.

"I would love a ride, thanks Shou." She said and stopped looking around for his car.

"Where's your car?" She asked. Shou pulled his keys out from his pocket and clicked the unlock button and his car gave a short honk as it unlocked. Misao pulled Shou over to his car, then released his hand and got into the passenger seat. Shou got into the driver seat and started the car.

"So where?" He asked. Misao shrugged, but then thought about it.

"How about we go on our date," She said. "we never really go the chance to, you know, with all that has happened." She said. Shou nodded, then glanced over at her.

"Would you like to go and change, or do you want to wear your uniform?" He asked. Misao shook her head and held up her bag.

"I've got a change of clothes," She said. "so I can change." She said, then looked over at him.

"Could I change in the back?" She asked. Shou felt his cheeks grow hot, then he nodded turning his attention forward.

"S-sure." He said and Misao crawled into the bag and started to change. Shou waited for her to finish before he back out of the parking spot. When she was done she crawled back into the passenger seat.

"Thanks," She said then looked at him. "what about you? Aren't you going to change?" She asked and he answered with a nod.

"Yeah, but not here." He said and started to pull out of the parking lot. Misao blinked, then turned her gaze back out the windshield.

"Oh all right..." She said, but then curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask; where was he going to change?

"Where are you going to change?" She asked. Shou laughed and motioned to the back seat his head. Misao blushed, feeling really, _really_ stupid.

"Oh right..." She said. Shou chuckled. He loved it when Misao got embarrassed and she blushed. It was really cute and he would never get tired of it. Misao sat back and couldn't stop her mind from wandering...getting lost in her thoughts.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Shou chuckled, a smirk on his face.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said driving down the road and Misao felt her heart beat start to speed up just a little in excitement. She couldn't wait to see what this day would hold for her. "It's the start of a new life..." She thought, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad that Kyo wasn't going to be in it. Not if things continued the way they were.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 14th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed! If you would take a few minutes of your time and R&R, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!_**

**_The Stories of L.B._**


	15. The Countryside

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: The Forbidden Romance**_

_**Chapter Title: The Countryside**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

**Misao sat patiently in her seat, waiting to arrive to the place that Shou was taking her to. "Are we there yet?" She asked, which made Shou laugh.**

**"Not since the last time you asked…five minutes ago." He said. Misao giggled and looked over at him and shrugged.**

**"What can I say," She said and smiled brightly at him. "I'm excited!" She said and then thought to herself; **_**and nervous**_**. She didn't know why she was nervous she just was. This was the first date- if it was okay to call this a date, she had ever had not counting Kyo. Misao felt her heart fall a little at the thought of Kyo, but she shook her. **_**"Don't think about him! He's being a first class jackass and you don't have to ruin your day by thinking about him."**_** Shou was watching her from the corner of his eyes and could see that she was upset about something, but her expression soon changed.**

**Shou licked his lips then cleared his throat. "You all right, Misao?" He asked. Misao eyes spread open a little in surprise, but she let out a giggle and nodded.**

**"I sure am. Just ready to get where we're going." She said. Shou looked back towards the road and nodded, not really buying all that she said.**

**"All right…" He said and pulled off the main road and down a dirt road heading further out of town. Misao didn't know where Shou was taking her, but it was beautiful. Country fields full of flowers, tall grass and a few families and couples walking about and having picnics.**

**"Whoa its so pretty!" She said turning in her seat and looking out the window to get a better view. Shou nodded.**

**"Yeah," He said pulling into a small parking lot and parked the car. "I use to come here a lot when I was a kid. When my parents were still together that is…" He said.**

**"Your parents are divorced?" She asked. He nodded and started to get out of the car.**

**"Yeah. They divorced before I entered middle school." He closed his door and then bent down and looked into the driver window at Misao and grinned.**

**"You coming, or what?" He said. Misao blinked and nodded, laughing.**

**"Yeah I'm coming." She said and got out, closing the door behind her. She took in a deep breath of the country air and let it out with a happy and peaceful sigh.**

**"So nice here. The weather was said to be bad today, but I guess not…" She said and walked around to the back of Shou car.**

**"What did you plan on doing out here?" She asked. Shou opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a large blanket and a basket of goodies.**

**"I told my Mom that I was bringing a girl out here and she made us this big basket of food. I hope your hungry." He said. Misao laughed.**

**"Sure am," She said and grabbed the blanket. "here I'll care the blanket." She said and started to walk out into the grass area surrounding them.**

**"Where do you want me to put the blanket down at?" She asked. Shou looked around and then pointed over to a shaded spot under a tree.**

**"That looks like a good spot." He said and Misao nodded.**

**"Yeah it looks nice and cool over there." She said as she wiped her hand across her forehead. The air cool and the sun beated down hot and bright. Misao had to shield her eyes as she walked across the sunny field until she reached the shady tree.**

**"It sure is bright out today." She said unfolding the blanket and laying it out. Shou nodded and placed the picnic basket on one of the blankets corners.**

**"Yeah it is…" He said and then sat down and let his eyes wander off and he pulled back in surprise.**

**"Did he follow us here?" He said and Misao turned her head and saw Kyo sitting with Mrs. Zanaki. She felt her eyes narrow and her face grew into a sour expression.**

**"I don't know, but I'm going to go and find out." She said and started off where Kyo and Mrs. Zanaki were sitting.**

**"Did you follow us here?" She asked in a snappy tone as she stopped and crossed her arms. Kyo looked up then flinched from the sunlight and squinted his eyes.**

**"Misao…?" He said and Mrs. Zanaki let out a soft laugh.**

**"What a surprise. I didn't know kids your age knew about this place." She said with a slightly smug expression on her face. Misao wished that she could slap it right off her face, but she knew she couldn't.**

**"I'll ask again; did you follow me?" She said through gritted teeth. Kyo sat there and let her question roll around in his mind then he laugh and shook his head.**

**"No not at all. Chou told me about this place a few weeks ago and I asked her to bring me here." He said. Misao snorted and rolled her eyes.**

**"Yeah right…" She muttered. Mrs. Zanaki's smug smile turned into a very irritated frown.**

**"If your done interrogating us then please leave us be. Its been weeks since our last date and I won't have you trying to hog Kyo all to yourself." She said leaning against Kyo for effect. And boy did it have a effect on Misao. Misao nearly jumped on her, wanting to scratch her face off.**

**"Misao enough." Kyo said in a serious stern voice. Misao looked down at him and glared at him.**

**"Oh sorry for inturrpting your date, Mr. Usui. I'll leave right away. Good day your lordship." She said bowing and then turning on her heels and walking away. When she reached the shady tree she sat down on the blanket and let out a huff of breath.**

**"So did he follow us here, or what?" He asked.**

**"No. He's on a date with the 'tramp' Mrs. Zanaki." She said. Shou squinted and let out a loud laugh.**

**"Well I never thought he was really going out with her. I thought it was just some rumor." He said. Misao let out a dry laugh.**

**"Oh yeah he's got great taste in women. Dumped me for that two timing skank." She said with a angry clip to her voice. Shou's jaw fell open.**

**"Your kidding me right? He dumped you for **_**that**_**?" He asked clearly shocked. Misao blushed a little in embarrassment. Misao grabbed a bottle of water from the now open basket and twisted the cap and took a drink.**

**"Yep." She said.**

**"Man he traded a vintage for a used." He said baffled. Misao looked at him in confused.**

**"What do you mean?" She asked taking another drink. Shou looked over at her and his face became flushed.**

**"Oh uh…never mind." He said, reaching into the basket and pulling out something that smelled amazing and bit into it.**

**"No tell me, please?" She asked. Shou let out a sigh after he chewed and swallowed his food.**

**"All right you know I like cars right?" He asked. Misao nodded her head, but didn't know what cars had to do with what he said. He took a deep breath and set his food down on a napkin.**

**"All right I'm gonna put it to you like this. Your a vintage; beautiful and wonderful to look at. While Mrs. Zanaki is a used; in other words she's been around the block a few times and has a great many a miles on her…" He said. Misao blinked and let it sink in what he just said.**

**"Its a little confusing, but-" Misao felt herself blush and she started to laugh and tears of laughter filled her eyes.**

**"No I get it… Thats really nice of you to say, Shou. Thank you." She said with a bright smile on her face. Shou face was red with embarrassment and scratching the back of his head. Who knew that a few simple words from a sweet guy could make a girl this happy?**

* * *

**Kyo looked over towards where Misao was sitting with Miura...laughing. Kyou felt ready to walk over there and tear the little human apart. **_**"How is it so easy for him to make Misao laugh like that...a real laugh. Not one of her pathetic fake laughs that she has- well had been using with me for the past few weeks."**_** He thought to himself. Mrs. Zanaki saw that he was watching Misao and it was quite irritating.**

**"Earth to, Kyo." She said waving her hand in front of his face then grabbed his cheek and pinched it, hard. Kyo jumped a little then glared over at her.**

**"Why did you just pinch me?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek. Mrs. Zanaki glared right back at him.**

**"Because I was trying to get your attention, but you were to busy staring over at your ex-girlfriend." She whispered angrily, trying not to make a scene even though she wanted to.**

**"So I'm not free to look at her now? I've broken up with her, Chou. What else do you want from me?" He asked. Mrs. Zanaki glared even harder.**

**"If you must ask I would love for you to show me the same love you showed her!" She said pointing a finger over at Misao who was still laughing. Kyo laughed.**

**"Fat chance of that." He said and looked away. Mrs. Zanaki felt her breath leave her and she was up and walking back to the parking lot and over to her car.**

**"Screw you!" She shouted back at him. Kyo's head snapped around and he was up and walking after her.**

**"Where are you going, Chou?" He asked as he followed her over to her car. Mrs. Zanaki glared at him over her shoulder. If looks could kill...Kyo would have died right then and there.**

**"I'm feeling a little sick. I think I'm gonna go home and take a nice hot bath, then I'm gonna call the school and report your sorry ass." She said pulling her keys out and unlocking the car. Kyo pushed his hand against the door.**

**"You can't do that- I thought we had a deal!" He growled down at her. Mrs. Zanaki looked up at him through thick lashes.**

**"We did, but you aren't holding up your side of the bargain." She said and Kyo gritted his teeth and his eyes nearly started to glow red with anger.**

**"How have I not held up my side? I've broken up with Misao and I don't hang around her anymore. That was the deal, Zanaki." He said. Mrs. Zanaki laughed.**

**"So we're back to last names, huh? Well Mr. Usui. I do believe that part of the deal was for you to love me-" Kyo shook his head.**

**"No, there was no deal made of me loving you, not really. You asked me to break up with Misao and I did. I don't understand what more you want from me." He said.**

**"I want you to love me! I want you to take me away from my husband because I'm sure Misao told you how badly that man treats me!" She said. Kyo sighed.**

**"Why don't you report him...?" He asked. Mrs. Zanaki shook her head wildly.**

**"That won't work! He's got connection and he'll use them, trust me." She said. And the sad thing was...Kyo did trust her. He might have never seen, or met Chou's husband but from what Misao told him he didn't sound like a very nice guy. Kyo let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his hands.**

**"I don't understand what you want me to do-"**

**"I want you to end him!" She growled. Kyo pulled his hands away a look of complete shock on his face.**

**"What do you mean you want me to **_**'end'**_** him?" He asked. Mrs. Zanaki's eyes grew dark and a hard frown on her face.**

**"All right...I want you to kill him. Make him suffer, make him suffer as much as he has made me suffer." She said in a low and serious voice. **_**"Ah hell look what I have gotten myself into... I hope that Misao will take me back after this because after all this is said and done; Chou Zankai you are sooo getting dumped."**_** Kyo thought to himself.**

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 15th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' hope you enjoyed it! If you could R&R, I'd really appreciate it...? I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! Life has been extremely busy and I haven't had time to write... I will update as soon as I can and thank you for reading and I hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


	16. Poison what a cliche!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: The Forbidden Romance**_

_**Chapter: Poison; what a cliche!**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

**Misao let out a sigh as she closed the door and leaned against it, her heart a flutter from the…interesting day she had. When she saw Kyo and Mrs. Zanaki together on a romantic date in the country she was sure she was going to be sick, but to her surprise she wasn't. For some reason she found herself…kind of okay with it. Kyo wasn't her boyfriend anymore so it really wasn't any of her business. She smiled to herself, but then that smile faded away seconds later. **_**"No that isn't true… I still love Kyo. A lot."**_** She thought to herself. A shaky sigh escaped from her lips and her eyes started to burn with tears.**

**"Misao is that you?" Yokoi called from the kitchen. Misao's head shot up and she sprinted to the stairs.**

**"Yeah its me." She said as she raced up the stairs and fled into her bedroom, closing the door and sliding down against it as her heart raced. Yokoi placed the knife she was using down and wiped her hands clean.**

**"Misao is everything all right?" She asked as she walked up the stairs and over to Misao's bedroom door; knocking on it softly. Misao rubbed her eyes and took in a deep breath.**

**"Yeah I've just got a lot of homework to do." She said but didn't move from where she sat on the floor. Yokoi blinked and grinned a little.**

**"Oh. Well dinner should be done in about an hour…" She said and waited for Misao to answer her. For some reason she felt a little uneasy and she didn't like it. Something was wrong with her daughter and she really wanted to know what that something was…**

**"All right." Misao said simply, but didn't move until she heard her mothers feet descend down the stairs and she knew it was safe to cry freely and not be heard, or seen.**

**An hour passed quickly and now Misao found herself sitting at the dinner table with her parents. Misao didn't feel hungry and she told her mother as much, but Yokoi wouldn't hear of it.**

**"You need to eat something, Misao. You aren't looking so good." She said as she ate. Yoshiro looked over at his daughter and his eyes and narrowed his eyes sadly.**

**"Misao your mother is right. You haven't been acting like yourself recently…" He said. Misao wished that they would just mind their own business and leave her alone. Misao picked up her bowl of rice and started to eat.**

**"Nothings wrong, I'm fine." She said closing her eyes and concentrated on chewing up her food. Yokoi and Yoshiro shared at look but neither of them said another word. It was silent through the rest of dinner and Misao couldn't have wish for anything else. She finished her meal and got up from the table.**

**"I'm done. Excuse me." She said and made her way back up to her room where she went back to doing her homework.**

* * *

**Kyo let out a yawn as he lounge around the house feeling really bored. **_**"What am I to do with, Chou Zanaki? I can't just simply kill her husband. If he has connection like she says then that makes this all the more complicated. If only he was some lowly street urchin then I could kill him no problem, but because he's well known people will notice him missing…"**_** He thought to himself and felt a headache coming on.**

**"My life sucks…" He muttered. There was a knock and he looked over his shoulder at the door.**

**"What is it?" He called and the door opened a crack.**

**"Lord Kyo Mrs. Zankai is here to see you…again." Sagami said. He really did not like the woman and he dream of the day that she never darkened their doorstep again. **_**"Lord Kyo needs to hurry and mend things with Lady Misao…"**_** He thought to himself. Kyo's eyes grew dark and a frown appeared on his face in a flash.**

**"What does she want?" He asked. Sagami shook his head.**

**"I do not know, Lord Kyo. She insists to see you. Shall I send her away?" He asked with a little bit of hope in his voice. Kyo let out a sigh and was up in a flash, shaking his head.**

**"No, that will only complicate things. I will see her." He said and walked towards the door. Sagami opened the door and moved aside so that Kyo could enter the corridor.**

**"As you wish, Lord Kyo. Shall I have Tora prepare some tea for you and your guest?" He asked. Kyo thought about it and nodded his head.**

**"Yes." He said and walked down the hallway and found Mrs. Zanaki in the foyer.**

**"Chou to what do I own the pleasure of your visit?" He asked, arms crossed and a false smile on his face. Mrs. Zanaki chuckled.**

**"We both know that your not happy to see me so you can drop the act." She said moving past him and into the main living room where Buzen, Zenki, Hoki and Jiro were all lounging about. Buzen looked up and notched a brow.**

**"Whose your friend, Lord Kyo?" He asked and got a interested look from Mrs. Zanaki. **_**"Lord Kyo, huh…?"**_** She thought to herself and couldn't help but smile a little.**

**"I'm Chou Zanaki. A co-worker of Kyo's- well I like to think myself more then that…" She said glancing over at him, her cheeks a soft pink color. All the daitengu shared a look.**

**"Oh." They all said together, then Buzen stood up, grabbing Jiro around the waist and picking him up.**

**"Well be leaving you to…talk then." He said and walked out of the room, followed by Zenki and Hoki. Kyo let out a sigh as he sat down.**

**"So what did you want to speak to me about, Chou?" He asked. A few moments later Taro entered the room with a tray of tea and two cups.**

**"Uh, I have your tea." He said softly and placing the tray on the table and setting a cup in front of Kyo and one across from him. He set the pot of tea on the coaster and bowed, leaving the room shortly after. Chou sat down across from him and sip her tea and then smiled.**

**"So its Lord Kyo. What exactly are you a 'lord' of…?" She said and took another sip of her tea. Kyo let out a sigh and really wanted to slap Buzen upside the head. **_**"Now I'll never get her claws out of me. She thinks I'm filthy rich…"**_** He thought to himself as he took a sip of his tea and set the cup back down.**

**"I know you didn't come here to ask me that. And if you did then you might as well leave now because I'm the Lord of nothing important." He said. Chou giggled.**

**"I highly doubt that, Kyo. If you weren't important then I doubt you would have all these **_**'helpers'**_** around…" She said. Kyo face grew dark and he frowned.**

**"They are not my **_**'helpers'**_** they are my trusted friends. And you will treat them as such. They are not lowly servants." He said in a low hard voice. Chou blinked and her mouth fell open, but she snapped it shut quickly.**

**"I didn't think-"**

**"Oh don't even go there. I know you think I'm some rich Lord, but I'm not. I've known all those guys for a very long time. As I said; they are my trusted friends." He said.**

**"Even the children?" She asked.**

**"Even the children." He said with a nod. Chou smiled and chuckled softly. **_**"Kyo is full of surprises..."**_** She thought to herself. They sat in silence for a little longer then to Kyo's liking. **_**"God why can't she just come out with it and tell me why she's here...?"**_** He thought to himself. And as if hearing his thoughts finally Chou spoke.**

**"So have you thought about what I asked...?" She asked and Kyo had to stop from pinching the bridge of his nose because he could feel the headache coming back.**

**"Uh, no. I've been thinking about it, but I still need a little bit more time." He said. Chou sighed and set her elbows on the table and set her chin a top of her linked hands.**

**"I thought you would say that and I think I've come up with a way you could kill my husband without really being there..." She said and Kyo couldn't help but a little interest. Chou saw his attention change and she smirked a little to herself.**

**"Would you like to know what I think you could do?" She asked. Kyo nodded, but was hesitate. **_**"Careful, Kyo... This woman is crafty. You never know what she could be planning..."**_** He thought to himself.**

**"Hmm lets see..." She let her sentence end and Kyo had many ideas of what she was about to say; cutting the brakes to his car, hiring a hit man, or poison him. **_**"I would take a guess and say...poison him."**_** He thought to himself.**

**"I think you should...poison him." She said with a very cunning and creepy smile on her face. **_**"Damn I'm good."**_** Kyo thought to himself and held back from rolling his eyes.**

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 16th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could take a few minutes out of your day and R&R, I'd really appreciate it...? I would love to hear what you guys think and whatever! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


	17. Over for good?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: The Forbidden Romance**_

_**Chapter Title: Over for good?**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Misao sat at her desk trying really hard to concentrate on her homework, but it was no use. There was absolutely no way that she was going to concentrate when she felt this way. Misao set her pencil down and looked out the window, the sun long set. _"I wonder what Kyo's doing…?"_ She thought then shook herself, hard.

"What in the world are you thinking about that creep for? He lied to you and stabbed you in the back and this is what you do; you start wondering what he's doing?!" She said in a angry whisper. Misao glared at the wall then snapped her head down and pulled open a drawer and pulled out a picture frame with a snap shot of her and Kyo. She glared down at the happy picture and clenched her jaw as her anger soared.

"You want that two timing skank then you got your wish…" She growled and pushed her chair back and marched over to her bed and crawled onto it and then unlocked her window and threw it open.

"I hope you and the skank have a nice life together!" She yelled and tossed the picture frame out the window and into Kyo's front yard. Where she heard a loud crack as the whole frame broke apart and the picture drifted off with the wind

There was the sound of a door opening and a voice ringing out, "What was that?!" Misao chest gave a painful squeeze and she knew that it was over for good this time.

"I hope your babies look like ugly little monkeys!" Misao called out and then slammed her window shut, flipping the lock and then turned and fell down on her bed with a sob. Her whole body shook and tears fell from her eyes. For some reason it was more painful thinking that it was over then Kyo choosing another woman over her…

"God why does life have to be so hard…?" She asked, then closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness of sleep that came to claim her.

* * *

Kyo let out a silent sigh and he closed the door. _"This is just perfect..."_ He thought to himself and then walked back over and sat down.

"So do we have a deal?" Chou asked.

Kyo let out a low chuckle. "You wish me to kill your husband with poison? Well aren't you original." He said and then yawned. Chou glared at him and drummed her fingers on the table.

"What is poisoning not good enough for you? I for one think that poison is a great idea. Especially because it will make him suffer a painful death." She said. Kyo shrugged, then stretched.

"Poisons don't always cause painful deaths." He said. Chou glared at him even harder.

"Well please tell me what your idea would be to get rid of my husband. I'm all ears." She said and crossed her arms and continued to glare at him.

"I don't know...not kill him." He said. Chou's mouth fell open and she struggled for words.

"A-and what leave me with him? I'm sorry, but no. That won't work. I want out of my twisted marriage." She said. Kyo stared at her and felt himself growing more and more annoyed with her.

"I didn't say that, Chou. Killing your husband would be more work then I want to do. What I'm trying to say that we should…scare him." He said. Chou laughed.

"Nothing scares him. Not even you would scare him." She said. Kyo let out a chuckle and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh really?" He asked and his eyes turned from their usual color to a bright bloody red. Chou sucked in a sharp breath and her skin went from pale to a sickly pale.

"W-what _are_ you?" She said scrambling back in fear. This was the first time that Chou had ever seen Kyo's eyes like this and it made Kyo smile.

"I'm merely showing you how scary I can be." He said and then his eyes went back to their normal color and Chou let out her breath.

"And theres more where that came from…" He said with a chuckle. Chou swallowed and shook her head thinking that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"T-that wasn't real…" She muttered her voice hitching every now and then. Kyo laughed.

"Oh I assure you that it was very much real. I'm not human you see," He said and then his eyes darkened in disgust. "and I'm not a angel. So you might as well get that little fantasy out of your mind." He said. Chou wouldn't meet his gaze afraid that his eyes would turn back to being bloody red.

"If your not an angel…then what are you?" She asked. Kyo let the tension build in the room and finally he sighed and told her something that she would not want to hear.

"I'm a demon." He said and the tension in the room exploded. Chou's body started to shake and her body grew clammy.

"Are…are you going to kill me?" She asked in a shaky voice. Kyo laughed and set his elbow on the table and set his chin in his open palm.

"I didn't plan on it, but I will if you wish me to." He said smiling cheerfully. Chou grew even paler if that were even possible.

"Then what do you want…?" She asked stupidly. Kyo stared at her. _"Is she serious…?"_ He thought to himself and he felt himself growing angry.

"Your the one that came to me remember." He said in a hard clipped voice. Chou's head started to clear slowly and she nodded.

"Yes, but…you could have killed me and still be with Misao Harada." She said and looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Why didn't you?" She asked. Kyo closed his eyes and shook his head with a soft sigh.

"Because I don't just go around killing people, Mrs. Zankai. Unless they really, really ask for it." He said. Chou nodded in understanding.

"Of course… I'm sorry." She said feeling a little ashamed with herself. Now that she knew what he truly was…she didn't' want anything to do with him.

"If you get rid of my husband…I'll leave you alone." She said. Kyo felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Really? You won't come back and demand that I be with you…?" He asked. Chou shook her head.

"No, not after…not after that." She said meaning him telling her the true. Kyo sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _"I should have done this a long time ago…"_ He thought to himself. If he had then Misao wouldn't be dating some other guy. Kyo cursed under his breath. _"What am I going to do about Misao…?"_ He thought to himself. After a few moments Kyo tilted his head back down and cleared his throat.

"All right I'll make a deal with you. I deal with your husband, but in return you go to Misao and you tell her personally that we're through. Deal?" He asked. Chou nodded in a quick response.

"Yes!" She said and her face grew scared and frightened when she noticed that Kyo was staring at her with such a intensity that it made her stomach ache and her heart hurt.

"And if you don't come through on your deal…I'll make your life a living hell for the rest of your life." He said and then smiled.

"All right?" He said and she nodded with an even quicker response then before.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 17th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'The Forbidden Romance' and I hope you enjoyed it. If you could please take a few minutes of your time and R&R, I'd really appreciate it...! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


End file.
